Schreiberlinger's Adventskalender 2006
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Auch in diesem Jahr möchten die Schreiberlinge euch wieder ihren Adventskalender präsentieren. Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Öffnen der verschiedenen Türchen. Komplett!
1. Chapter 1

_Die Schreiberlinge präsentieren euch von heute an täglich bis Weihnachten eine Adventskalendergeschichte. Mal heiter, mal melancholisch, mal Kurzgeschichte, mal Drabble...jeden Tag gibt es etwas Neues zu entdecken - und wer mehr über uns erfahren möchte, darf uns gerne im Forum besuchen. Ihr findet uns unter: _

_http:www.forenking.de/cgi-bin/data/foren/F2031/cutecast.pl_

_Eure Schreiberlinge_

**1. Dezember**

_von Pima _

_-_

_Midnight Sky_

(R: T / P: HGSS / G: Drama; Romance / W: none)

-

Es schneite. Sie sah es nicht, aber sie wusste es ohnehin. Es schneite seit Tagen, Wochen, und kein Ende war in Sicht. An die Kälte hatte sie sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, nicht aber an die Stille. Die Stille des Winters und das Warten, das einsame Warten.

Sie drehte sich wieder zur Seite und verschwand fast gänzlich unter der riesigen Daunendecke. Zumindest war es weich hier, weich und bequem. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr schloss sie wieder die Augen.

_02:22 Uhr _

Und er war immer noch nicht da. Kein knarrendes Aufgehen der Eingangstür, kein dumpfes Widerhallen seiner Stiefel auf dem alten Holzboden, kein Mann, der sich neben sie legte, sie in die Arme zog und ihre Stirn gute Nacht küsste.

Es war ein elendiges Warten und es war jede Nacht dasselbe. Er sagte ihr, sie solle versuchen zu Schlafen, ließ ihr Tränke da, die er selber braute, denn nichts, was man in den Apotheken heutzutage noch bekam, war wirklich sicher.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht die Zeit zum Brauen, aber er tat es dennoch. Als sie ihn einmal darum bat, es nicht zu tun antwortete er ihr nur _„Es gibt mir Ruhe." _und als er dachte, sie habe das Zimmer schon verlassen, flüsterte er leise, _„Ich brauche es. Ich brauche Ruhe."_

Es gab keine Nacht in der ihr Herz nicht um ihn weinte, in der sie nicht um ihn litt. Er ließ sich nie etwas anmerken. Wenn er spät in der Nacht kam, mit Wunden, unter Schmerzen, würde er sie vor ihr verstecken, würde Lächeln und ihr sagen, es sei nichts Schlimmes. Und wenn er dann einschlief und sie seine Verletzungen sah, würde sie ihre Arme um ihn legen und sich wünschen, man würde ihr das Leid antun, das er schon so lange ertragen musste.

Sie liebte ihn.

Wie es gekommen war konnte sie nicht sagen. Es war irgendwann geschehen. In einem Winter, in einer verschneiten Nacht, wie der heutigen. Sie hatte jemanden gebraucht, jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm, der ihr sagte, es sei noch nicht verloren, jemanden, der ihr versprach, es gäbe noch Hoffnung. Hoffnung in einer Welt, die nunmehr nur noch Schwarz war - in der hin und wieder kleine weiße Flecken auftauchten, wie die Sterne am Himmel einer bitterschwarzen Nacht.

Er war ein Stern, er war ihre Hoffnung.

Sie hatte sonst niemanden mehr. All jene, die noch übrig waren, waren verstreut. Einige waren gefangen genommen worden, andere versteckten sich wie sie. Viele hatten einfach aufgegeben und sich dem Schicksal gebeugt - dem Schicksal, das keinen Namen mehr trug, denn man sprach nicht einmal mehr von dem Unnennbaren. Er war wie ein Schatten, der überall lauerte. Die Angst vor ihm kannte keine Grenzen mehr.

_02:24 Uhr _

Es war schon komisch. So oft war ihr die Zeit schon davongerannt, erbarmungslos aus den Händen geglitten, so oft hatte sie um jede Sekunde gebangt, die ihr verloren ging. Doch jetzt, jetzt – jetzt war alles anders. Die Zeit war zu ihrem Feind geworden.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und zog die Decke noch enger um sich. Der Mond schien ins Zimmer. Ja, da waren die Schneeflocken und sie fielen so dicht wie eh und je.

Gerne hätte sie ein Feuer im Kamin gemacht. Doch man hätte es von außen gesehen, hätte das Licht bemerkt, den Rauch aus dem Sims steigen sehen. Das Risiko war zu groß. Würde man sie finden, wäre es nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben, das ein Ende finden würde. Lieber frieren.

In den wenigen Momenten der letzten Jahre, in denen sie gezweifelt hatte, gezweifelt daran, ob sie dies alles überleben würden, ob es das Kämpfen noch wert war, ob es wirklich noch ein Ziel gab, ein Ziel, das hellere, schönere Tage prophezeite – in diesen Momenten hatte ausgerechnet er ihr in die Augen gesehen und gesagt, dass er noch glaubte, dass es noch was gab in dieser Welt, für dass es sich lohnte, zu glauben, zu kämpfen. Er war ihre Rettung gewesen. Sie wäre längst in der Dunkelheit dieser Tage untergegangen, wäre er nicht gewesen.

Er war zu ihrer Welt geworden.

Und sie hatte Angst, so große Angst ihn zu verlieren. Sie konnte nicht mehr leben ohne ihn an ihrer Seite, konnte nicht einschlafen ohne ihn, nicht atmen ohne ihn. Nur er vermochte noch ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern, nur er konnte ihre Sorgen vergessen machen.

Jede Nacht, jede Nacht war es dasselbe. Nicht zu wissen, ob er wiederkommen würde, nicht zu wissen, ob er überleben würde, damit sie überleben konnte.

_02:25 Uhr_

Sie konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Wenn es wenigstens nicht so Still wäre. Sie konnte diese drückende leere im Haus nicht ertragen, dieses absolute nichts. Es machte sie nervös und unsicher. Da war keine Beschäftigung, keine Ablenkung. Kein Licht, kein noch so leiser Ton. Manchmal bildete sie sich ein, der Tod würde in einer Zimmerecke lauern, in seiner schwarzen Kluft und mit der überlangen Sense in einer knochigen Hand.

Würde sie ihm davon erzählen, würde er sie sicher auslachen. Dann würde er ihr sagen, dass der Sensemann im Grunde ein berühmter Zauberer gewesen sei, der irgendwann im Mittelalter gelebt hatte. Er würde erzählen, dass dieser Zauberer sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, Muggel des Nachts aus dem Schlaf aufzuschrecken. Eines Nachts sei dann ein Bauer aufgesprungen und habe ihm einen Stock auf den Kopf schlagen wollen. Der Zauberer hatte vor lauter Überraschung nach einer Sense gegriffen, die am Boden lag und dem Bauern den Kopf abgeschlagen. Dann habe er den Körper des Mannes in die Arme genommen, den Kopf in eine Hand, und sei desappariert. Seitdem gäbe es den Sensemann.

Sie würde wissen, dass er die Geschichte erfunden hatte. Und dennoch würde sie lachen und er würde lächeln – und sie würde sich fühlen, als hätte er ihr mit diesem Lächeln die Welt geschenkt.

Draußen sah sie kurz eine Straßenlampe flackern. Unwillkürlich schreckte sie zusammen. Sie wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Gleich – gleich, wenn er es war, würde die Tür aufgehen, gleich würde sie ihn hören und die Stille hätte ein Ende. Jetzt, jetzt musste es so weit sein.

_Bitte lass ihn gesund sein, bitte lass ihn heil sein. _

Die Tür im Erdgeschoss ging knarrend auf. Ein, zwei Sekunden, dann ging sie wieder zu. Dann hörte sie die dumpfen Schritte auf dem alten Holzboden. Seine Schritte. Er war zu Hause. Er war bei ihr.

Sie setzte sich auf, wartete, wartete darauf, dass er die Zimmertür langsam öffnete, um sie nicht zu wecken, sollte sie schlafen. Und dann würde er sie sehen und hereinkommen, die Tür hinter sich schließen und sagen, was er jede Nacht sagte, seitdem sie in seinem Bett schlief.

„Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass ich immer zu dir zurückkommen werde, Hermione, jede Nacht, bis ans Ende."

Und sie würde antworten…

„Und ich werde jede Nacht auf dich warten, bis ans Ende, Severus. Bis ans Ende …"

-


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Dezember **

**von Nick Demus**

**HOGSMEADE VON LAWINE VERSCHÜTTET!!!**

**_Eigener Pressedienst: _**Soeben wurde dem Daily Prophet per Express-Eule eine Aufsehen erregende Reportage unserer Starreporterin Rita Skeeter zugestellt, die diese in Windeseile verfasst hat und dann direkt aus den Highlands hierher schicken ließ. Ihrem Bericht zufolge ereignete sich in dem kleinen, nahe der berühmt-berüchtigten Zaubererschule Hogwarts gelegenen Dörfchen eine dramatische Naturkatastrophe. Miss Skeeter war wegen eines Exklusivinterviews rein zufällig vor Ort, als sich die Tragödie ereignete. Doch lassen wir sie nun selbst zu Wort kommen…

Der Verfall aller Werte oder: Was lernen die da eigentlich?

Von Rita Skeeter

Meine treuen Leser wissen sicherlich um meine vielfältigen Erfahrungen mit der skandalträchtigen Schule im hohen Norden unseres schönen Landes. Meine preisgekrönten Reportagen „Harry Potter – Lebenslügen eines berühmten Teenagers", „Hermione Granger – Warum sich Talent und Intelligenz ausschließen" und „Albus Dumbledore – Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall" legen Zeugnis von meiner Expertise ab, was das Thema Hogwarts angeht. Nun wurde ich erneut in gar schreckliche Ereignisse verwickelt, als ich mich gerade in Hogsmeade befand, um ein überaus interessantes Interview mit… aber davon werden Sie demnächst hören, verehrter Leser!

Ich befand mich also gerade in Hogsmeade, als ein furchtbares Grollen die Berghänge herunterkam und eine gewaltige Lawine das gesamte Dorf verschüttete. Natürlich eilte eine Vielzahl von Zauberern sofort zu Hilfe, und auch ich wurde kurze Zeit später hustend und Schnee prustend aus den Ruinen des Gasthofes gezerrt.

Natürlich ließ ich mir die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen, meine Gesundheit zu ignorieren, um Ihnen, verehrter Leser, die ganze Wahrheit über diese Katastrophe zu berichten. Sie werden mein Entsetzen nachvollziehen, als ich im Laufe meiner aufwändigen Recherchen erfuhr, dass die Lawine keineswegs ein Naturereignis, sondern eine willentlich herbeigeführte Zauberei als Ursache hatte. Den wahren Schuldigen hinter all dem zu finden, gelang mir erst nach einigen haarsträubenden Interviews mit einigen der geistig besonders labilen Schüler von Hogwarts. Natürlich war schnell geklärt, wer die Lawine auslöste, aber es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass es dazu eine Vorgeschichte gab, deren Auslöser mal wieder kein anderer als… aber das verrate ich erst am Ende.

Ich begab mich also gleich nach meiner Rettung flugs zu Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, der eifrig die Rettungsmaßnahmen koordinierte. Während er gerade einer begrabenen Schülerin ins Leben zurückhalf, beantwortete er gerne meine Fragen.

RS: Professor Dumbledore, gibt es schon Hinweise auf den Täter?

AD: Wo steckt bloß Madame Pomfrey?

RS: Professor?

AD: Was?

RS: Professor, gibt es schon Hinweise auf den Täter?

AD: Welchen Täter?

RS: Der für das Chaos hier verantwortlich ist!

AD: Sie meinen die Lawine?

RS: Was sonst sollte ich wohl meinen?

AD: Keine Ahnung, nach meiner Erfahrung verbreiten Sie selbst auch gerne schon mal etwas Chaos…

RS: Ähm, ja… also, Professor, gibt es Hinweise auf den Auslöser der Lawine?

DM: Das will ich meinen!

RS: Wer bist du denn?

DM: Draco Malfoy, Miss Skeeter.

RS: Du kennst meinen Namen? Wie reizend!

AD: Draco, würdest du hier bitte mal übernehmen?

DM: Bitte?

AD: Sie braucht eine Beatmung.

RS: Aber es geht mir gut.

AD: Nicht SIE, sie… sie braucht eine Beatmung!

DM: Ich soll Ginny Weasley küssen?!

AD: Du sollst sie beatmen, du närrischer…

RS: Hier stehe ich und werde Zeuge, wie Mister Darko Malfoy…

DM: Draco.

RS: …tapfer der jungen Jenny Weasley…

AD: Ginny.

RS: seine jungen, geschmeidigen Lippen auf den Mund presst, um…

DM: Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun!!!

AD: Zweihundert Punkte Abzug für…

DM: _schmatz_

AD: Na bitte, geht doch…

RS: Junge Liebe.

AD & DM: HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE!!!

RS: Mister Malfoy, Sie wissen also, wer die Lawine ausgelöst hat?

DM: Das war dieser Riese von einem Obertrottel, Hagrid!!!

RS: Etwa Rubeus Hagrid, der die Kammer des Schreckens öffnete?

AD: Er hat niemals die Kammer…

DM: Eben der!

RS: Vielen Dank, Darko.

DM: Draco.

Natürlich begab ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Übeltäter. Es sollte mir schnell gelingen, ihn zu finden, schließlich war er nach der Lawine das größte Objekt in der Landschaft. Trotz aller Vorbehalte fasste ich mir ein Herz und allen Mut zusammen und sprach den ehemaligen Gefangenen von Azkaban frei heraus an.

RS: Mister… Hagrid?

RH: Was…? SIE?

RS: Ähm… sie kennen mich… noch?

RH: Verschwinden Sie, Sie Kanalratte!

RS: Kanal… ich… Mister Hagrid, die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht, zu erfahren…

RH: Die Öffentlichkeit kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Wo steckt nur Harry…? Haben Sie Harry gesehen?

RS: Den Jungen, der überlebte?

RH: Er muss irgendwo unter dem Schnee liegen.

RS: Sie meinen, er stirbt vielleicht?

RH?!

RS: Meine lieben Leser, sollte es wirklich wahr sein, dass ich Zeuge des Todes des berüchtigten unkaputtbaren HARRY POTTER geworden bin?

RH: Miss Skeeter, wissen Sie, was ein ausgewachsener Flumbixer mit Ihnen anstellen kann, wenn er richtig sauer ist?

RS: Ein Flum…

RH: Verschwinden Sie endlich!

RS: Ein Flumbixer hat das getan?

RH: Nein, verdammt, ich habe das getan, aber ich hole gleich einen Flumbixer, und dann…

RS: Warum wollten Sie Hogsmeade begraben?

RH: Ich wollte Hogsmeade nicht begraben, ich wollte bloß helfen…

RS: HELFEN?! Wie, bitte, hilft man jemandem mit einer LAWINE?!

RH: Das ist alles Snapes Schuld.

RS: Snake?

RH: SNAPE! Professor Severus SNAPE! Er hat es eskalieren lassen!

RS: Er hat die Lawine ausgelöst?

RH: Nein, ich habe die Lawine ausgelöst, aber das war wegen dem Feuersturm!

RS: Was für ein Feuersturm?!

RH: Er hat einen Feuersturm auf meine Jungs regnen lassen!

RS: Professor Snake hat einen Feuersturm auf Schüler regnen lassen?!

RH: Aye, das hat er.

RS: Warum?

RH: Woher soll ich das wissen? Fragen Sie ihn selbst. Ich wollte nur löschen!!!

RS: Verstehe…

Also begab ich mich auf die Suche nach Professor Sirius Snake. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen, die nötigen Informationen aus dem Rettungstrupp herauszubekommen, stieß ich schließlich auf einen hageren, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Herrn, der die Gegend nach Toten absuchte, zweifellos ein Totengräber, der es nicht abwarten konnte.

RS: Verzeihen Sie, Sir…

SS: Oh nein… was will DIE denn hier…?

RS: Verzeihung, ich suche…

SS: Verschwinden Sie, Sie stehen im Weg…

RS: Finde Sie das nicht etwas geschmacklos…?

SS: Bitte?

RS: Hier herumzustehen und zu warten, wie viele Todesopfer es zu beklagen geben wird, während Sie genauso gut helfen könnten…!

SS: Was wollen Sie?

RS: Ich suche Herrn Sirius Snake. Er soll einen Feuersturm ausgelöst haben.

SS: Snape.

RS: Was?

SS: Snape. Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape.

RS: Schön für Sie. Wissen Sie, wo ich Mister Snake finden kann?

SS: _(seufzt) _Nein.

RS: Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum er einen Feuersturm ausgelöst hat…?

SS: Ich weiß nicht, aber es könnte etwas damit zu tun haben, dass Granger die halbe Front der Slytherins einfrieren wollte…

RS: Granger?

SS: _(nickt)_

RS: Miss _Hermione_ Granger?

SS: _(nickt, während er ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seine verschränkten Arme trommelt)_

RS: Interessant. Was könnte sie zu dieser Tat bewogen haben?

SS: Sie kennen Miss Granger?

RS: Flüchtig.

SS: Dann wissen Sie ja, wie gefährlich ihre Kombination aus Dummheit und Talent sein kann…

RS: _(hustet)_ Kann sein. Und sie wollte ihre Schulkameraden einfrieren…?

Also schritt ich mutig auf der Suche nach Miss Granger voran, wohl wissend, dass ich mich dieser gefährlichen Psychopatin ohne Rücksicht auf mein Leben näherte. Ich fand sie schließlich, wie sie gerade einen weiteren Weasley aus dem Schnee zog, welchen, konnte ich unmöglich feststellen, schließlich sehen sie ja alle gleich aus (bis auf Jenny, die ist kleiner).

RS: Miss… ähem… Granger?

HG: WAS WOLLEN SIE DENN HIER???

RS: Ich hörte, sie haben ihre Mitschüler einfrieren wollen?

HG: Mir doch egal, was Sie gehört haben! Ron! Ron, geht es dir gut? Ron, sag doch was…?

RW: _Mufflepfmpf._

RS: Miss Granger, haben Sie oder haben Sie nicht eine ganze Reihe Schüler mit einem Eiszauber bedroht?

HG: Kann sein.

RS: Wissen Sie, wie unverantwortlich das war?

HG: Fragen Sie die doch, die haben schließlich angefangen.

RS: Womit?

HG: Mit dem Einsatz von Magie. Typisch Slytherin. Können nicht mal eine Schneeballschlacht gewinnen, ohne zu bescheißen.

RS: Eine Schneeball…--

HG: Angefangen hat es mit Draco, der Mrs Norris verknotet und in einen Schneeball gerollt hat und nur ihre scharfen Krallen rausgucken ließ.

RS: Er hat eine Frau…

HG: Katze…

RS: Katze in einen Schneeball gesteckt?! Und… und dann…?

HG: Die hat sich dann in Harrys Robe verfangen.

RS: Harry Potters Robe.

HG: Dann hat er zurückgeworfen.

RS: Einen magischen Schneeball.

HG: Nein, einen normalen.

RS: Und der…

HG: Hat Professor Snape getroffen.

RS: Wer ist das…?

HG: Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

RS: Harry Potter hat also einen Lehrer mit einem Schneeball beworfen.

HG: Nein, er hat…

RW: _Mufflepfmpf._

HG: Schon gut, bleib einfach liegen… er hat auf Draco gezielt und ihn verfehlt.

RS: Und dann…?

HG: Hat Snape den Slytherins magische Schneebälle erlaubt.

RS: Und dann…?

HG: Hat Professor Dumbledore _uns_ magische Schneebälle erlaubt.

RS: Professor Dumbledore hat Ihnen magische Schneebälle erlaubt?

HG: Ich glaube sogar, er selbst hat Crabbe ziemlich einen verpasst.

RS: Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hat an einer Schlacht mit magischen Schneebällen teilgenommen?

RW: _Mufflepfmpf._

HG: Du hast völlig Recht. Haben SIE Harry gesehen?

RS: Der Junge, der friert?

HG: Sehr witzig.

RS: Also hat Potter damit angefangen… ich wusste es…

HG: Nein, ich sagte doch…

RS: Das wird meine Leser sehr interessieren…

HG: Miss SKEETER…

RS: Schon gut, meine Liebe, kümmere dich um diesen… netten jungen Mann.

RW: _Mufflepfmpf._

RS: Rita Skeeter. Hat mich gefreut.

RW: _Mufflepfmpf._

HG: Ich sollte ihm den Schnee aus dem Mund nehmen…

Und so machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem wahren Übeltäter. Auf dem Weg blieb ich plötzlich mit meinem Stiefel in irgendetwas hängen, und mein prüfender Blick offenbarte einen hässlichen Pulloverärmel, der ein paar Zentimeter aus dem Schnee ragte. Während ich darüber nachdachte, wer so was heutzutage noch trägt, bemerkte ich, dass noch jemand darin steckte, und begann vorsichtig an dem Ärmel zu zupfen. Glücklicherweise kam der Totengräber vorbei, und so konnten wir den fast gefrorenen Körper eines Jungen gemeinsam aus dem Schnee ziehen. Sie können sich meine Verwunderung vorstellen, verehrter Leser, als dann niemand anderes als der steifgefrorene Harry Potter zum Vorschein kam. Gerichtet von der Katastrophe, die er selbst heraufbeschwor. In Gedanken grübelte ich bereits über seinem Nachruf, aber dann zückte der Totengräber zu meiner Überraschung einen Zauberstab und taute den Knaben rasch auf, der schnell wieder quicklebendig vor mir stand. Bevor ich ihn über die Hintergründe seiner Tat befragen konnte, waren leider auch schon Miss Wichtigmach Granger und ihr lustiger Weasley-Freund zur Stelle, um Potter die Hand zu halten, während der Totengräber scheinbar nur Verachtung für den Jungen, der auftaute, übrig hatte. Vermutlich fühlte er sich um seinen Gewinn betrogen.

Schließlich kamen auch noch die übrigen Beteiligten hinzu, und die Situation wurde schnell unübersichtlich.

HG: Harry, geht es dir auch wirklich gut?

SS: Ich fürchte, es geht ihm bestens, Miss Granger…

HP: Na ja, erst fast verbrannt zu werden und dann zu erfrieren…

SS: Übertreiben Sie nicht so maßlos, Potter.

DM: Granger! Da bist du ja! Dich mach´ ich…

RW: _Muffle…(spuckt)_ Versuch´s nur, du fehlgeschlagener Albino!

AD: Beruhige dich, Draco…

DM: Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ihretwegen musste ich Ginny Weasley küssen!

RS: Also eigentlich hat ja Potter an allem schuld!

HP: Wieso denn ich?

RW: Du hast meine Schwester geküsst?

GW: Er hat mich wiederbelebt. Behauptet er.

AD: Es stimmt. Ohne Draco wäre sie wohl…

DM: Müssen Sie darauf herumreiten?

SS: _(überlegt) _Draco rettet Ginny… Gibt das jetzt Plus- oder Minuspunkte…?

GW: Wie geht´s dir, Harry?

RS: Er wird´s überleben. Macht er immer so. Ist sein zweiter Vorname.

GW: Was machen SIE denn hier?

RS: Ich habe ihn gerettet.

ALLE: WAS?!?

RS: Ich habe ihn im Schnee gefunden und herausgezogen.

SS: Ähem.

RS: Na ja, wir beide haben ihn herausgezogen.

GW: Das war aber nett.

DM: Und dumm.

HG: _(piekt Draco mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Seite)._

DM: AU!

AD: Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung!

RS: Finden Sie? Also für mich sieht das aus wie eine Schule, die Sie nicht mehr im Griff haben… Wenn Professor Snake nicht gewesen wäre…

HG: Wer?

SS: Snape.

RS: Wie SIE heißen, weiß ich.

SS: _(seufzt)_

RH: Hallo zusammen. Wer hat denn jetzt gewonnen?

AD: Also, Hagrid hat die Schlacht eindeutig beendet. Damit geht der Sieg an den Hüter der Schlüssel.

RH: Ich widme ihn natürlich Gryffindor!

SS: Mir wird schlecht.

DM: Nehmen Sie das hier als Kotztüte, Professor…

HG: Schlechte Verlierer, allesamt.

HP: Wo ist meine Mütze?

RS: Mister Potter, sind Sie sich dessen bewusst, dass Ihretwegen beinahe mehrere Schüler, Lehrer und Bewohner von Hogsmeade hätten sterben können, ganz zu schweigen von dieser ganzen Zerstörung?!?

AD: Ach ja, da war was… _HOGSMEADE REPARO…_

_(Plopp)_

RW: Boah!

HP: Wieso, ich habe doch nicht angefangen?!

RS: Stimmt es etwa nicht, dass Sie einen Lehrer mit einem Schneeball beworfen haben?

HP: Also, strenggenommen…

SS: SIE waren das?!? 300 Punkte Abzug für…

AD: Nicht doch, Severus, lassen wir den Kindern doch den Spaß…

RS: SPASS?!?

Ich hatte genug gehört. Wieder einmal haben Harry Potter und seine psychopathischen Freunde ihrem Ruf als gemeingefährliche Störenfriede alle Ehre gemacht. Zum Glück gibt es Lehrer wie Professor Sirius Snake, die immer im rechten Moment das Richtige tun. Ehrenhaften Stützen des Schuldienstes wie ihm verdankt Hogwarts, dass heute niemand ums Leben kam. Aber ich bleibe in der Gegend und sammele weitere Beweise gegen die viel zu lasche Leitung von Albus Dumbledore. Zu diesem Thema dann nächste Woche das spektakuläre Interview mit… aber das verrate ich noch nicht. Melde mich ab.

Rita Skeeter,

Hogsmeade


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Dezember **

**Zum allerersten Mal**

**von Nici Cavanaugh**

_Doppeldrabble in 200 Worten inspiriert nicht durch das Buch, sondern durch den Film (Welcher? Nun, lesen und merken lol)_

Er stand da wie erstarrt, sah in ihre Augen, die unter roten Haaren unsicher zu ihm hinaufblickten.

Was sollte er tun?

Wie sollte er reagieren?

Was sollte er sagen?

Und vor allem: Wie war er nur wieder in so eine Situation hineingeraten? Was seine Oma sagen würde, wusste er: „Typisch, mein Junge. So was muss ja immer dir passieren."

„Neville?" Ihre Stimme klang wie die eines Engels. „Ich glaube, du… wir… müssen..."

„Ich weiß, Ginny", flüsterte er, schloss die Augen und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Er hatte es geschafft, sie zu diesem Ball einzuladen, dann würde er auch dies hier schaffen. Mut war schließlich eine Stärke seines Hauses.

Wie in Trance ging er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er gerade getan hatte. Seine Schuhe baumelten mit jedem seiner Schritte gegen seine Schultern, als er den Schlafsaal betrat und Harry wach im Bett vorfand.

„Ich war die ganze Nacht aus, Harry", sagte er fast ehrfürchtig. „Die ganze Nacht."

Dass diese Nacht die schönste seines Lebens gewesen war, musste er dem Jungen mit der Narbe nicht sagen; das hätte dieser sehen können – wenn er ihm denn nur einmal ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Dezember

von Joanna

---------------------

Seufzend liess sich Luna Lovegood auf ihrem Bett nieder.

Sie wusste, dass die anderen Kinder sie nicht mochten, weil sie anders war. Und sie hatte sich inzwischen sogar schon daran gewöhnt, dass nach und nach verschiedene persönliche Gegenstände verschwanden und versteckt wurden. Doch sie hatte wirklich gehofft, wenigstens in der Weihnachtszeit verschont zu bleiben.

Grummelnd erhob sie sich vom Bett. Der sumsende Santaputa würde sie alle holen, dachte sie grimmig. Denn der sumsende Santaputa wartete nur darauf, dass sich jemand an Weihnachten unchristlich verhielt. Und dann würde er sich in ihren Köpfen einnisten und die ganze Zeit „Ihr Kinderlein kommet" singen. Ihr Vater hatte sie vor ihm gewarnt. Luna mochte das Lied zwar, aber im Klitterer stand, dass es mit einer furchtbar summenden Stimme gesungen wurde und das die ganze Zeit, immer wieder. Egal ob in der Nacht, wenn man schlafen wollte oder im Zaubertränkeunterricht, wenn man sich auf Snape konzentrieren sollte. Seitdem versuchte sie immer, möglichst nett zu allen zu sein, um die Weihnachtszeit.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, bemerkte sie, wie ihr einige Sechstklässler vom Kamin her merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. Luna fragte sich, ob sie versuchten, unauffällig zu sein, oder ob sie ihr zeigen wollten, dass sie die Sachen versteckt hatten.

Ein wütendes Schnauben unterdrückend stieg sie aus dem Portraitloch. Das letzte Mal hatten sie ihre Schulroben an eine Tanne im verbotenen Wald gehängt. Vielleicht waren sie heute wieder dort. Jetzt wo es kalt war, wäre das nur noch ärgerlicher.

Aber sie war sich daran gewohnt.

Der Wald glitzerte unter einer klaren, kristallweissen Schicht von Schnee. In den letzten Tagen hatte es pausenlos geschneit. Heute schien erstmals die Sonne und liess den beinahe unberührten Schnee in seiner ganzen Pracht schimmern.

Nur eine einzige Fussspur führte hinunter, zum verbotenen Wald. Luna entschied, ihr zu folgen. Wenn die Ravenklaws ihre Sachen wirklich im Wald aufgehängt hatten, dann mussten sie wohl diese Fussspur hinterlassen haben.

Die Spur führte an Hagrids Hütte vorbei bis in die Nähe des Sees, bevor sie im Wald verschwand. Luna schob einige Tannenzweige zur Seite. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte sie undeutlich eine Gestalt erkennen.

Es waren also nicht die Ravenklaws. Jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, dass, wenn sie es gewesen wären, wohl mehrere Fussspuren hierher geführt hätten und ausserdem waren die Sechstklässler bereits wieder im Turm, aber keine Spuren führten zurück.

Ein dumpfes „Klonk" trieb sie aus ihren Gedanken, und sie beschloss, näher heranzugehen.

Es war ein Schüler. Anscheinend ein Slytherin, denn er trug einen grünen Schal um den Hals. Er war dabei, einen kleinen Tannenbaum zu fällen.

Sie wollte sich bereits wieder umdrehen, als sie bemerkte, dass er sich ziemlich ungeschickt dabei anstellte. Sollte sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machen? Immerhin war er ein Slytherin und die waren nicht gerade bekannt dafür, besonders nett zu sein. Sie erinnerte sich jedoch an den sumsenden Santaputa und beschloss, ihm zu helfen.

„Ich würde ihn nicht so fällen, wenn ich du wäre", begann sie. Der Slytherin, der sie bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, drehte sich erschrocken um und schlug sich den Kopf an einem Ast.

„Du musst dich anders hinstellen", sagte sie", sonst wird er auf dich rauf fallen."

Der Slytherin sah sie nur erstaunt an, während er sich die Stirn rieb. Er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihm von allen Seiten vom Kopf abstand und ihn ein bisschen wie Harry aussehen liess. Luna kannte ihn nicht.

„Was... wer bist du?", brachte er schliesslich verwirrt hervor.

„Luna Lovegood", antwortete sie und nahm ihm sanft die Axt aus der Hand. „Sieh her, so musst du das machen." Und sie begann, mit einigen gekonnten Schlägen auf die Tanne einzuhacken.

„Wow, wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte der Slytherin anerkennend, als die Tanne schliesslich am Boden lag.

Luna sah ihn an. „Ich ging früher an Weihnachten immer mit meinem Vater in den Wald, um einen Tannenbaum zu besorgen", erklärte sie. „Aber warum warst du hier draussen?"

Der Slytherin liess sich neben der Tanne auf den Boden fallen und beobachtete Luna dabei, wie sie sich neben ihm nieder liess.

„Blaise Zabini", sagte er kurz. „Und das hier", er deutete auf die Tanne, die neben ihnen auf dem Boden lag, „ war Filchs Idee."

„Strafarbeit", fügte er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin hinzu.

„Oh", sagte Luna nur. „Tja, Filch braucht wohl jemanden, um diese ganzen Tannenbäume zu besorgen."

„Aus welchem Haus bist du?", fragte Blaise und sein Blick fiel auf Lunas Hals und Hände, die weder von Schal noch von Handschuhen geschützt wurden.

„Ravenklaw", sagte sie.

Blaise schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ihr seid so schlau. Hat dir nie jemand gesagt, dass man einen Schal und Handschuhe anziehen sollte, wenn man im Winter hinaus geht?"

Luna lächelte abwesend. „Tja, das geht leider nicht. Ich war nämlich gerade auf der Suche nach ebendiesen Dingen. Meine Hauskameraden haben sie versteckt. Sie machen sich seit Jahren einen Spass daraus, mich zu nerven." Sie wischte Blaises darauffolgenden mitleidigen Blick mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Das ist schon okay, ich bin mich daran gewohnt."

Doch Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Das solltest du einem Lehrer melden. Niemand hat das Recht, anderer Leute Dinge zu verstecken. Ich nenne das Mobbing."

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Lunas Gesicht. „Oh, ein moralisch eingestellter Slytherin", sagte sie mit einem für sie völlig untypischen Sarkasmus. Blaise streckte ihr nur die Zunge heraus.

„Du willst wohl nicht, dass dir geholfen wird, was?", sagte er.

Luna zuckte die Schultern. „Bist du hier fertig?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Tanne.

„Nein", sagte Blaise. „Ich soll sie schmücken und vor Hagrids Hütte aufstellen." Er seufzte und deutete mit dem Finger auf einige Kisten, die hinter einer weiteren Tanne aufgestapelt lagen. „Da ist das ganze Schmuck-Zeugs drin. Aber du willst nicht wissen, was ich letztes Mal, als ich einen Tannenbaum schmücken sollte für ein Durcheinander mit dem Glitzerband angerichtet hatte. Am Schluss sah die Tanne aus wie ein Stapel gebündelter Zeitungspapiere.

Luna lachte. „Alles klar, ich werde dir helfen." Ein Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete die Kisten und brachten lauter gold-silbern glitzernden Christbaumschmuck zum Vorschein. „Oh", sagte Luna enttäuscht, als sie den Inhalt näher betrachtete. „Das Zeugs ist ja total langweilig!"

Sie starrte die Kisten einen Moment lang gedankenverloren an, bevor sie sich zu Blaise umdrehte, der bereits die Tanne aufgestellt hatte und nun begann, sie in einen herbeigezauberten Eimer standfest einzuschaufeln.

„Ist das alles, was du hast?", fragte sie. Blaise starrte auf den ziemlich grossen Stapel an Kisten und dann auf die ziemlich kleine Tanne.

„Ääh, reicht es nicht?"

Doch Luna fuhr bereits mit den Fingern zu ihren Ohren und nahm sich das Paar radieschen-ähnlichen Ohrringe ab, das Blaise zuvor gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Dann hängte sie beide an die Tanne und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Das ist doch viel schöner."

Blaise sah zu, wie sie nun auch noch ein Halsband aus Butterbierkorken hervorzauberte und um die Baumspitze hing. Er musste zugeben, diese kleine Luna hatte etwas, das ihn einfach zum Lachen brachte. Nicht über sie, sondern mit ihr. Er fand sie wohl sympathisch, dachte er erstaunt.

Luna unterdessen begann, in ihren Roben zu wühlen. Ausser einer schimmligen Zwiebel fand sie noch eine Kette aus Plastik-Büroklammern, einen blutigen Nasenring, eines Stieres, einige zermanschte Champignons, die sie wohl aus dem letzten Risotto herausgefischt hatte und eine Tüte voller bunter Papierschnipsel, die sie als „Konfetti" bezeichnete.

Blaise half ihr begeistert, die Dinge an den Baum zu binden und steuerte selbst noch einige Stinkbomben bei, die sie zu einem Kranz banden und zu der Butterbierkork-Halskette um die Baumspitze hängten. Am meisten Spass hatte Blaise dabei, das Konfetti über den Baum zu streuen, ziemlich bald fand er heraus, dass es noch mehr Spass machte, Luna damit zu bewerfen und als das Konfetti alle war, formten sie den Schnee zu Bällen und bewarfen einander, bis beide erschöpft zu Boden sanken.

„Ich denke mal, wir sind fertig", schnaufte Luna schliesslich und rappelte sich auf. Blaise blieb mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden liegen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spass", gab er zu. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah, dass Luna, die ja weder Schal noch Handschuhe anhatte, ziemlich zerknittert und durchnässt aussah.

„Oh", sagte er und zog sofort seinen eigenen Schal aus. „Tut mir Leid, hier", er warf ihr auch die Handschuhe zu.

„Danke", sagte Luna. Ihre rote Nase leuchtete aus ihrem weissen Gesicht wie die, Rudolfs des Rentiers.

Blaise zog seinen Zauberstab. „Locomotor Tanne", sagte er und der Tannenbaum erhob sich einige Zentimeter über den Boden und schwebte vor ihnen her, bis sie ihn vor Hagrids Hütte ablegten.

„Gut", sagte Blaise, als sie schliesslich wieder vor den Toren Hogwarts' standen.

„Gut", sagte auch Luna.

Dann gab sie ihm Schal und Handschuhe wieder und machte sich mit einem kurzen Wink verschwand sie Richtung Ravenklaws Gemeinschaftsräume, während sich Blaise auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen fand Luna einen kleinen Haufen Geschenke vor ihrem Bett.

Begeistert packte sie den Nurbeltons-abwehrenden Wasserballon von ihrem Vater und ein Buch über unerforschte magische Wesen von Ginny Weasley aus. Es folgten einige Geschenke von näheren Verwandten und Freunden. Erst am Schluss bemerkte sie ein hübsches Päckchen in silber-grünem Papier ohne Absender.

Sie riss es auf und zog ihren verschwundenen Schal sowie die Handschuhe daraus hervor. Eine hübsche Weihnachtskarte mit grünem Wichtel flatterte zu Boden.

Luna hob sie auf und las den kurzen Text, der darin geschrieben stand.

Fröhliche Weihnachten, Luna

Ich kann dir mit Freude berichten, dass ich deine verschwundenen Sachen wieder auftreiben konnte. Ich denke mal, über deine Hauskameraden musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Sie sind zwar mutig genug, um einem hilflosen kleinen Mädchen (entschuldige den Ausdruck) ihre Sachen zu stehlen, aber einem wütenden Slytherin mit gezücktem Zauberstab sind sie trotzdem nicht gewachsen.

Viele weihnachtliche Grüsse

Blaise Zabini


	5. Chapter 5

5. Dezember

von Loki Slytherin

**Beschattung**

Severus Snape fiel in seiner schwarzen Bekleidung unter all den farbig gekleideten Muggeln auf, wie der berühmte bunte Hund. Nun stand er da und starrte beunruhigt den eisigen Hang hinab.

Nur ein kleiner Undercoverauftrag, beschatte Potters Schlammblutfreundin, hatte der dunkle Lord gesagt …

Das ist nicht schwer, das machen schon die Muggelkinder, hatte Lucius gesagt …

Was so ein Schlammblut kann, muss doch ein Todesser auch fertig bringen, hatte Wurmschwanz gesagt …

Die hatten alle leicht reden! Keiner von denen stand das erste Mal auf Skiern und musste hinter Hermine Granger eine schwarze Piste hinunterfahren! Warum nur machte sie Skiurlaub?


	6. Chapter 6

6. Dezember

von Satia Entreri

**Der Friedhof im Dezember**

Friedhöfe waren immer still, aber im Winter waren sie es ganz besonders. In den Bäumen fehlte das Rascheln der Blätter, weil diese längst abgefallen und von Schnee zugedeckt worden waren. Die Luft war durch die Kälte so klar, das man erwartete, daß sie ebenso glitzerte, wie der Schnee an den Stellen, an denen er unberührt war.

Die Wege waren freigeräumt, aber auf den Gräbern hatte man ihn liegen lassen, so daß es an einigen Stellen schwer war, zu erkennen, wo ein Grab aufhörte und das nächste begann. Die Steine, Kreuze und Figuren waren nur als weiße Schnee-Erhebungen über den Gräbern zu sehen und zeigten, daß alles noch da war, wo es immer war. Nur hier und da ragte ein Stück eines Steinengels oder eines großen Kreuzes unter dem Schnee hervor und erweckte den Eindruck, dort sei etwas erfroren, in dem Vesuch, sich aus dem Schnee herauszubewegen.

Die hochgewachsene, schwarze Gestalt, die sich mit leise knirschenden Schritten langsam über die Wege des Friedhofs bewegte, schien in Gedanken vertieft zu sein, und nicht viel von der Umgebung mitzubekommen. Severus Snape machte nicht den Eindruck, als suche er einen bestimmtes Grab, sondern eher, als nutze er die Stille dieses Ortes für einen ungestörten Spaziergang.

Es war später Vormittag und üblicherweise fanden sich jetzt viele Menschen auf dem Friedhof ein, aber es war auch Heiligabend und daher war heute keine Menschenseele um diese Zeit hier zu finden. Am späten Nachmittag würde sich dies ändern, so wußte er aus Erfahrung, weil dann üblicherweise die Gräber derer aufgesucht wurden, die erst vor kurzem verstorben waren und daher am heutigen Tag besonders schmerzlich vermißt wurden, aber am Vormittag des vierundzwanzigsten Dezember waren alle noch mit letzten Vorbereitungen für den Abend beschäftigt.

Nachdem nach Kriegsende alles geregelt war, was es in der magischen Welt zu regeln gegeben hatte, war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, sich komplett aus ihr zurückzuziehen. Er hatte sich nicht für ein Leben als Muggel entschieden und er tauchte sogar hin und wieder in der Winkelgasse auf, aber er hatte sich auf eine Weise zurückgezogen, die so manchen glauben ließ, er sei während des Krieges gefallen und die Gerüchte um sein gelegentliches Auftauchen seien nicht mehr als dies – Gerüchte...

Ohne daß es ihm bewußt gewesen war, hatten seine Schritte ihn doch zu einem bestimmten Grab gelenkt. Ein Stück weiter des Weges, fand sich das Grab seiner Mutter, das er eigentlich selbst dann nicht besuchte, wenn er in unregelmäßigen Abständen hierher kam, um spazieren zu gehen.

Vielleicht war es der Tag, der ihn die Richtung beibehalten ließ, als sie ihm einmal bewußt geworden war... es war gleichgültig, denn es machte keinen Unterschied. Also konnte er genauso gut weitergehen.

Wenn sich nicht der Atem der knieenden Figur vor dem Grab von Eileen Prince, genau wie sein eigener, als Wolke vor ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hätte, hätte er sie im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkt.

Sie trug eine fast weiße Robe, deren weite Kaputze ihr tief ins Gesicht lag, so daß er sie nicht erkennen konnte. Aber jetzt, da er genauer hinsah, sah er zumindest braune Locken unter ihrer Kaputze hervorkommen. Und nun sah er auch, in den frischen Schnee hineingelegt, vor ihr einen Strauß weißer Rosen auf dem Grab liegen.

Er blieb stehen, unschlüssig, ob er sie stören würde, wenn er an ihr vorbeiging und einfach so tat, als interessiere es ihn nicht, wer da vor dem Grab seiner Mutter kniete. Wenn die Frau, die sie eindeutig war, um diese Zeit an diesem Tag hier war, dann mußte es ihr ähnlich wichtig sein wie ihm, ungestört zu sein.

Snape schwankte zwischen der Neugier, zu erfahren, wer diese Person war und dem Wunsch, den Frieden dieser Besucherin nicht zu stören.

Sie nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie erhob sich, ohne ihn dabei zu bemerken, ging dann zum Grabstein und wischte in ruhigen Bewegungen mit bloßen Händen den Schnee von dem Stein herunter und legte dabei auch eine Steinfigur frei, die vor dem Grabstein stand.

Snapes Augen verengten sich verwundert. Diese Figur kannte er nicht...

Es war ein weißer, zierlicher Steinengel in Gestalt einer schlanken Frau mit hochgesteckten Haaren und in ein langes, fließendes Gewand gekleidet, der sich vor eine große, efeuumrankte Kugel gekniet und trauernd den Oberkörper auf dieser Kugel abgelegt hatte, das steinerne Gesicht auf einem Arm abgelegt, so daß es nicht zu sehen war, der andere Arm wie erschöpft lang über der Kugel ausgestreckt.

Das Grab seiner Mutter war immer sehr nüchtern und kalt gewesen. Seine einzige Aufmerksamkeit für diesen Ort hatte damals der Tatsache gegolten, daß nicht Eileen Snape, sondern Eileen Prince auf dem Grabstein stand. Diese Steinfigur jedoch gab dem Platz nun eine unerwartete Wärme und machte ihn auf eine Weise zu einem Ort des Trauerns, den Snape so nie empfunden hatte, wenn er hier war.

Die Gestalt an dem Grab legte die Fingerspitzen ihrer schmalen Hand offenbar zu einem Kuß gegen die Lippen, legte diese Fingerspitzen dann gegen den Kopf der Steinfigur und ließ sie von dort sanft an ihr herab bis auf die große Kugel streichen. Danach erhob sie sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Snape war die Situtation in höchstem Maße unangenehm und er wandte sich im selben Moment von der fremden Frau ab und wollte so tun, als sei er nur zufällig vorbeigekommen und auf dem Weg von hier weg.

Aber es war zu spät.

„Professor Snape?", hörte er die ungläubige Stimme und wußte sofort, wer hinter ihm stand...

Er blieb stehen und ließ den Kopf hängen, wandte sich aber nicht um.

Er hörte ihre langsamen Schritte und sah sie dann aus dem Augenwinkel neben sich stehen.

„Professor?", fragte sie noch einmal und ihre Stimme bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Als er sich, nach langem Zögern zu ihr wandte, sah er einer Hermine Granger in die Augen, die sehr viel älter geworden war, als sich mit dem reinen Verstreichen der letzten Jahre erklären ließe.

Sie war immer noch, auf ihre so natürliche Weise schön und ihr Haar war genauso jugendlich wild, wie er es aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, aber sie war erwachsen geworden und dieses Erwachsen-Sein zeigte sich in ihren überaus ernsten, ruhigen Gesichtszügen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger.", begrüßte er sie höflich und sah dann zu dem Grab hinüber.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, warum Sie das Grab meiner Mutter besuchen?", setzte er ohne jeden seltsamen Unterton nach.

Hermine schien von der Frage weder irritiert noch peinlich berührt. Sie ging stattdessen zu dem Grab zurück und stellte sich davor.

„Ich denke, daß ich Ihnene eine Antwort auf diese Frage kaum verwehren kann, Professor."

Sie ging wieder in die Hocke und berührte die Rosen, die sie dorthin gelegt hat.

„Sie ist die Essenz dessen, was mich ausmacht.", sagte sie rätselhaft.

Snape, der ihr gefolgt war und jetzt neben ihr stand und ebenfalls auf das Grab sah, runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinen Sie das? Sie kannten sie doch gar nicht."

„Nicht persönlich, das stimmt." Hermine erhob sich wieder und stand nun dicht an dicht neben ihm, beide hatten den Blick auf den Fleck Erde vor sich gerichtet. „Aber als ich in Ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts herausgefunden hatte, wem Ihr Zaubertrankbuch ursprünglich einmal gehört hatte und wie ihre Familienverhältnisse waren, habe ich angefangen, soviel über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie nur möglich war. Anfangs, weil ich glaubte, darin irgendwelche Erkenntnisse darüber zu erlangen, wer Sie wirklich sind, Professor, und welche Motivation hinter all ihrem Tun steckt. Um ihnen gedanklich vielleicht an irgendeiner wichtigen Stelle einen Schritt voraus sein zu können. Aber schnell merkte ich, daß ich mich in ihr gefangen hatte. Daß ich nur noch wissen wollte, wer sie war... warum sie so war... und warum sie mit sich hat geschehen lassen, was ihr angetan wurde..."

Sie sagte dies mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die ihn verwundert zur Seite blicken ließ. Aber ihr Blick blieb auf das Grab gerichtet.

„Ich habe in ihrem Leben so viele Parallellen zu meinem eigenen gesehen, daß ich meinen eigenen Weg neu überdacht habe, um nicht genauso zu enden wie sie. Ihre Intelligenz, ihr Wille, ihr Wissen weiterzugeben, die unmittelbare Welt um sie herum, die sie nicht akzeptieren konnte, als das, was sie war, die Männer, in die wir uns verliebten und von denen wir nicht loskamen. Und dann war ich irgendwann das erste Mal hier auf dem Friedhof, weil ich ihr einmal wenigstens nahe sein wollte..."

Sie hob ihren Blick zur Seite und sah Snape ohne jeden Vorwurf an und fuhr fort: „...und stellte fest, daß man sie vergessen hatte."

„Ich habe sie nicht vergessen..." sagte er, vielleicht nicht ganz so bestimmt, wie es klingen sollte..

„Dann haben Sie nur vergessen, sich um Sie zu kümmern..." sagte sie leiser hinterher – noch immer ohne jeden Vorwurf. Mehr so, als sage diese Erkenntnis einfach nur sehr viel über das Leben von Eileen Prince aus.

Mit etwas beschämtem Blick sah er zu dem Grab hin. Es stimmte... er hatte sich nie um dieses Grab gekümmert. Und plötzlich fielen ihm die vielen Grabsteine ein, die von anderen Friedhöfen kannte, die restlos verwittert auf den Gräbern standen, überwachsen, angelaufen, von Moos und Efeu umrankt... nicht so das Grab seiner Mutter... das er allerdings in den letzten Jahren, wenn überhaupt, nur von Schnee zugedeckt gesehen hatte.

Der Stein war in tadellosem Zustand, offenbar hin und wieder gereinigt, die Figur vor dem Stein war hinzugekommen... und er vermutete jetzt, daß das Grab unter der weißen Schneedecke ebenso gepflegt war, wie es angesichts der wenigen sichtbaren Stellen den Eindruck machte.

Der Strauß mit den weißen Rosen tat ein letzes, um zu verdeutlichen, daß es offenbar Hermine Gragner gewesen war, die diesen Ort in den letzten Jahren gepflegt hatte.

„Hat es Ihnen geholfen, mit Ihrem eigenen Leben besser klar zu kommen, Miss Granger?", fragte er seltsam sanft.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht besonders. Aber es hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, daß es auch für mich irgendwann jemanden geben wird, dem es wichtig ist, was aus mir geworden ist."

Sie standen einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander, als Hermine wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee, Professor? Ich habe welchen dabei."

Er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, suchte einen Grund, der dagegensprach, fand keinen und nickte."

„Gerne..."

Auf der dem Grab gegenüberliegenden Seite des Weges stand eine Bank. Hermine ging zu ihr rüber, ließ mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes den Schnee darauf verschwinden und zog eine winzige Tasche aus ihrem Mantel, die sie mit Magie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Größe verwandelte.

Sie setzten sich und Hermine zog eine Muggel-Thermoskanne aus ihrer Tasche und einen Becher. Als Snape sah, daß sie nur diesen einen dabeizuhaben schien, verdoppelte er ihn kurzerhand und einen Moment später saßen sie beide nebeneinander, die Hände um die heißen Becher gelegt, mit Kaffee auf der trockenen Bank und warteten darauf, daß die Temperatur des dunklen Gebräus trinkbar wurde.

„Warum sind Sie damals weggegangen, Professor?", frage Hermine in die Stille hinein.

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Warum hätte ich bleiben sollen?"

Diese Antwort schien so erschreckend einleuchtend in ihrer Einfachheit, daß beide erst einmal wieder schwiegen.

„Ich wollte auch gehen, aber ich habe den Mut dazu nicht aufgebracht. Doch ich weiß heute, daß es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich gegangen wäre.", er konnte hören, daß sie die Verletztheit, die diesem Satz zugrunde lag, längst verarbeitet hatte. Das machte ihn aber nicht weniger bedrückend.

„Warum?", fragte er nur und wußte, daß er nicht konkreter werden mußte.

„Weil die Menschen um mich herum, meine Interessen und vor allem meine Sehnsüchte nie verstehen werden, obwohl es so aussieht, als ob sie sich gegenseitig alle wunderbar verstehen. Weil es weh tut, zu sehen, daß es so schwer nicht zu sein scheint, ein Teil dieses Ganzen zu werden, und trotzdem daran zu scheitern - und sich in dieser Gruppe allein zu fühlen."

Er nickte.

„Ja...", sagte er nur und es war deutlich, daß er exakt wußte, wovon sie sprach.

Er trank einen ersten Schluck und gab einen genießenden Laut von sich.

„Der Kaffee ist gut."

Sie lächelte.

Dann schwiegen sie wieder.

„Gehte es Ihnen da, wo Sie jetzt sind, Professor, besser als vorher?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten. Es ist allerdings ruhiger. Und das ist ein Vorteil."

Sie seufzte.

„Ja... Ruhe... das wäre schon mal etwas..."

„Ein Anfang..." er lachte leise und sie stimmte ebenso leise ein.

Sie saßen beinahe eine halbe Stunde auf angenehmste Weise schweigend beisammen, füllten gelegentlich Kaffe aus der offensichtlich nicht ausschließlich muggelgefertigten Thermoskanne nach und sahen zu, wie sich einige vereinzelt fallende Schneeflocken wieder auf den freigewischten Grabstein von Eileen Prince legten, bevor Snape wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Es ist Heiligabend. Werden Sie nicht irgendwo erwartet?"

Sie nickte und sah dabei tief in ihren Becher, als könne sie dort die Antwort ablesen.

„Doch... ich bin zu den Weasleys eingladen, McGonagall hat mich eingeladen und Harry und Ginny bestehen darauf, daß ich zu ihnen komme..."

Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf das vor ihnen liegende Grab.

„Aber ich bin lieber hier."

Der Satz war so seltsam gewesen, daß er einen Moment brauchte, um ihn zu verarbeiten.

„Hier?"

Sie nickte.

„Warum hier?"

„Weil es meine einzige, erbärmliche Möglichkeit ist, mir wenigstens vorstellen zu können, Ihnen, Professor, ein bißchen nahe zu sein."

Er schwieg...

Starrte sie nur an...

Hermine lachte leise und er konnte hören, daß darin weder Bitterkeit noch Selbstmitleid lag. Sie schien dieses Gefühl, wie all diese anderen Emotionen längst verarbeitet und akzeptiert zu haben. Was nichts daran änderte, daß es diese Emotionen und Gefühle gab.

„Ihre Mutter und ich... wir kommen von den Snape-Männern nicht weg... auch wenn sie uns nicht gut tun...", leises Amüsiert-Sein lag in diesem Satz.

Er wollte etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund... schloß ihn dann aber wieder und schwieg und sah sie stattdessen nur wieder sehr verwundert an.

Ihr Blick war offen. Es lag darin weder eine Aufforderung, noch unnötiger Stolz oder gar Trauer. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an und schien erfreut darüber zu sein, daß sie hier neben ihm saß und einen Becher Kaffee nach dem anderen leerte. Sie schien die Fähigkeit erlangt zu haben, sich ehrlich an den kleinen Dingen zu erfreuen, die das Schicksal ihr zugestand.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde etwas nachdenklicheren, aber nichts desto weniger wiederum sehr angenehmen Schweigens, wurde es den fast reglos Sitzenden so kalt, daß beiden klar war, daß sie irgendwann wieder aufbrechen mußten.

Also packte sie die Becher und die Thermoskanne wieder ein, schloß die Tasche, schrumpfte sie und verstaute sie in der Manteltasche, bevor sie aufstand.

Er erhob sich gleichzeitig und so standen sie ein wenig unschlüssig voreinander, bis sie ihm ihre Hand reichte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen ruhigen heiligen Abend, Professor und es war wirklich wunderschön, Sie heute hier zu treffen."

Er ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie, vergaß aber offensichtlich, sie wieder loszulassen.

Sie standen definitiv zu lange so da, als daß es nur ein Zögern hätte sein können. Er überlegte.

Er überlegte so sehr, daß man es ihm in seinem Gesicht ansehen konnte.

Und dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Sie... haben so viele Einladungen erhalten, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte.

„Ich... ich habe keinen Weihnachtsbaum.", erklärte er beinahe entschuldigend.

Sie schmunzelte und nickte erneut.

„Keine Kugeln, keinen Flitter... ich habe auch kein Geschenk..."

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als warte sie gespannt, was er sagen wolle.

„Aber... ich könnte ein paar Kerzen mehr aufstellen, als sonst..."

Hermines Kopf richtete sich wieder auf und ihre Augen wurden ein wenig größer.

„... und ich habe noch ein paar gute Flaschen Wein im Haus..."

Ihr Lächeln wurde weiter und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

So sehr, daß er sich ermutigt sah, weiterzusprechen, während er noch immer ihre Hand hielt, die er jetzt plötzlich sehr intensiv ansah.

„Würden Sie vielleicht... könnten Sie sich vorstellen..."

Sein Blick richtete sich mit verlegener Unsicherheit wieder in ihre Augen.

Er sprach die Frage nicht zuende, aber es war klar, was er sagen wollte und Hermine nickte.

„Ich würde und ich könnte... es wäre mir eine Ehre und eine sehr, sehr große Freude, Professor."

Sie ließ seine Hand los, umarmte ihn stattdessen und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange, was er stocksteif über sich ergehen ließ während er lediglich die Andeutung der Erwiderung der Umarmung zustande brachte.

Sie ließ ihn los und stellte sich noch einmal kurz vor das Grab, ging in die Hocke, ordnete ein letztes Mal die Rosen, bevor sie sich so hinstellte, daß sie klar machte, daß sie zum Gehen bereit war.

Snape stellte sich ebenfalls noch einmal vor das Grab und das erste Mal, solange es diese Ort gab, führte er selbst, so wie Hermine es vorhin getan hatte, die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand an seine Lippen, gab einen Kuß darauf und legte diese Finger danach in einer sanften Geste auf den Grabstein, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und zu Hermine zurückging.

Diese hakte sich, ohne zu fragen bei ihm ein, was er ohne Kommentar entgegennahm.

Und dann verließen sie, Arm in Arm den stillen Friedhof, um einen ganz und gar außergewöhnlichen Heiligabend miteinander zu verbringen. Und im Verlauf dieses Abends stellten sie fest, daß das Geschenk, das sie sich gegenseitig in dieser Nacht und in allen folgenden Nächten machen konnten, die unerwartete Wärme war, die sie durch ihre Begegnung in das Leben des jeweils anderen gebracht hatten.

Und es war ihr Zusammensein, das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zum anderen, das die Sehnsucht danach, verstanden zu werden, bei beiden endlich stillte...


	7. Chapter 7

7. Dezember

von Kira Gmork

WWW - Wärme, Wunder, Weihnachten

Ron hauchte in seine Hände.

Die klirrende Kälte fraß sich durch seinen Umhang - schlüpfte durch scheinbar jedes einzelne Maschenloch des Pullis den seine Mutter gestrickt hatte - schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit, das Hindernis Unterhemd zu überwältigen - um sich dann mit Nachdruck in Rons kälteempfindlichen Poren einzunisten.

"Scheiße kalt!", wisperte er Harry mit zittriger Stimme zu.

Der Angesprochene nickte zustimmend, ohne dabei den eingezogenen Kopf aus seinem hochgeschlagenen Kragen zu bewegen.

"Können wir nicht reingehen?", ließ Ron sich vernehmen und seine Stimme klang jämmerlich.

Harrys Wangen scheuerten an dem hochgeschlagenen Kragen entlang, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Wir haben Aufsicht. Wenn wir reingehen, können wir das Gelände nicht überblicken", seufzte Harry in seinen Schal.

Ron warf einen Blick über die schneebedeckte Wiese vor dem Schloss, dann blickte er zum See hinüber.

"Es ist keine Menschenseele hier draußen. Die wenigen, die überhaupt über die Feiertage hier geblieben sind, sitzen drinnen am warmen Kamin - nur wir zwei Deppen stehen in der Kälte und frieren uns die..."

"Ist ja nicht mehr lange, Ron. Nur noch eine Viertelstunde und unsere Aufsicht ist rum. McGonagall hat mir vor den Ferien so lange in den Ohren gelegen, dass ich meine Pflichten sehr viel ernster nehmen müsse. Die steht bestimmt mit ihrer Taschenuhr hinter der Tür und prüft, ob ich diesmal meine Aufgabe gewissenhaft erledige. Ich kann mir ihr Gezeter schon vorstellen, wenn ich jetzt den Posten aufgebe, um mir die Füße zu wärmen."

Ron grummelte leise einige unverständliche Worte, ehe er schließlich lauter sagte: "Pass auf, dann bleibst du mal schön hier und ich gehe rein und sehe nach, ob sie wirklich hinter der Tür steht."

Harry lachte ironisch: "Ja, klar, das Nachsehen dauert ungefähr...lass mich raten...eine Viertelstunde?"

"Dann halt nicht", murrte Ron in der Erkenntnis, dass warme Füße ihn eine langjährige Freundschaft kosten würden. Aber wer brauchte schon warme Füße, wenn er Harry Potter haben konnte?

Dennoch bemühte er sich sie am Leben zu erhalten, indem er von einem Bein aufs andere trat, um sich Bewegung zu verschaffen.

"Können wir nicht wenigstens ein Stück laufen, damit wir nicht festfrieren?"

"Okay," sagte Harry und dabei bildeten sich zwei wunderschöne Hauchkringel, die sanft in den eisblauen Himmel entschwebten.

Dank ihrer eingefrorenen Glieder bewegten sich die beiden wie steinalte Männer über die mit Schnee bedeckte Wiese. Unter ihren Füßen knirschte es.

"Der Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr war schön, oder?", fragte Ron verträumt.

"Hmja", machte Harry und wusste schon, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

"Mit wie vielen Mädchen hab ich noch gleich getanzt?"

Harry schwieg - die Frage war rhetorisch gewesen, denn sie hatten es schon x-mal ausgerechnet und kamen immer auf ein anderes Ergebnis.

Ja, es war nicht schlecht gelaufen beim letzten Weihnachtsball - für sie beide nicht, aber das Leben war weitergegangen und Harry wurmte es gewaltig, dass keines der Mädchen nach dem Ball den Status einer festen Freundin erlangt hatte.

"Hast du auch nur eine von denen geküsst?", fragte Harry in Rons verträumte Gedanken hinein.

Dieser setzte gerade zu einer zerknirschten Verneinung an, als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch an ihre kalten Ohren drang.

Ein Krachen - Splittern - Fluchen, das sofort wieder erstarb...merkwürdig eben...eigentlich sogar ziemlich besorgniserregend!

Beide sahen atemlos in Richtung See - danach blickten sie sich gegenseitig in die entsetzten Augen.

Dann liefen sie beide los, in dem Versuch nicht zu stürzen, weil ihre plötzlich derartig beanspruchten Beine schier den Dienst versagen wollten.

Heftige Atemwolken ausstoßend blieben sie schließlich am Rand des Sees stehen und sahen über die gefrorene Oberfläche.

Tadelloses Weiß breitete sich aus und alles hätte gut sein können, wenn da nicht diese eine dunkle Stelle gewesen wäre.

Ein Loch! Ein Loch in dem verdammten Eis!

"Aber es ist so kalt - wie konnte das Eis brechen?", stieß Ron hervor.

"Weiß ich doch nicht!", keifte Harry, dann schickte er hinterher: "Wir müssen helfen!"

"Wir sollten erst jemanden holen", meinte Ron unsicher.

"Bis dahin ist es zu spät!"

Harrys Stimme hatte panisch geklungen und dann setzte er einen Fuß auf die Eisschicht - noch einen - noch ein Schritt: "Es trägt", rief er Ron zu.

"Ja klar, solange bis es bricht", murmelte dieser zu sich selbst, betrat aber ebenfalls die eisige Fläche.

Wie Schlittschuhläufer ohne Schlittschuhe glitten sie bis nah an das Loch im Eis heran.

"Halt!", warnte Harry, "nicht zu nah, sonst liegen wir schneller drin, als wir gucken können."

Ron starrte auf das Loch und meinte schwach: "Ich glaube, wir können hier sowieso nichts tun. Wer immer da reingefallen ist - er ist weg!"

Im gleichen Moment tauchte ein Arm aus dem eisigen Wasser, eine Hand griff an den Rand des Eisloches und ein Mann zog sich bis zu den Schultern aus dem Wasser.

"Snape", hauchten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Als hätte er seinen Namen verstanden, sah der Mann ihnen direkt in die Augen. Von seinem eisigen Blick zu sprechen wäre in diesem Zusammenhang wohl die Untertreibung schlechthin.

"Ho..mi..hie..rau..", versuchten seine Lippen Worte zu formen.

"Scheiße, was machen wir nur?", Rons Stimme kippte vor Panik.

Harry sah seinen Freund stumm an, dann hob er seinen Arm, grub mit seinen Fingern eine Schneise zwischen seinen Handschuhen, der Jacke und seinen Pulloverärmel und sah auf die darunter verborgene Uhr.

"Okay, unser Dienst ist rum. Gleich ist Bescherung. Lass uns gehen."

Ron brauchte einen Moment, dann fragte er entgeistert: "Du willst ihn da drin lassen? WEIL UNSER DIENST RUM IST?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah kurz zu Snape hinüber, dessen Fingernägel verzweifelt Halt in der viel zu glatten Oberfläche suchten.

"Nein, ich will ihn da drin lassen, weil er ein Mörder ist. Ein Ekel, ein Sadist, der nur bekommt, was er verdient."

"Ach so", erwiderte Ron scheinbar gelangweilt, ehe er zu keifen begann: "Das ist SNAPE, der bringt uns um, wenn wir ihn umbringen!"

"Darauf lasse ich es ankommen", erwiderte Harry, wandte sich um und ging davon.

Ron sah ihm fassungslos hinterher, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf Snape und begann: "Accio..ne...Serpen...ach nein...Expelli...Mist! LUMOS!", brüllte er schließlich, was bewirkte, dass die Szene zumindest gut ausgeleuchtet wurde.

Snape krallte sich nach wie vor an den Rand und funkelte ihn auf unnachahmliche Weise an.

Ron ließ den Zauberstab fallen und warf sich bäuchlings auf das Eis. Er robbte näher an das Loch und streckte seinen Arm in Richtung Snape.

"Greifen Sie meine Hand", nuschelte er in die Schneeschicht.

Er robbte noch näher heran.

"Los! Greifen Sie zu!"

Und dann berührten Snapes eiskalte Fingerspitzen seine Hand. Erschreckt zog Ron sie augenblicklich zurück.

"Meine Güte, sind Sie kalt! Sie erfrieren mir ja noch", rief Ron panisch, und bemühte sich zu ignorieren, dass er dies mit seinem Rückzug geradezu herausforderte.

"Idi..ot", hörte er Snape hauchen.

Ron hechtete zurück und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Dann schrie er regelrecht einen Wärmezauber in die kalte Luft.

Von Snape war abermals ein Hauchen zu hören, es klang resigniert, wobei wohl völlig verzweifelt der bessere Ausdruck wäre.

"Nein...dummer...Schwach...kop...f"

Kaum war das f verklungen, hörte Ron das Eis unter sich knirschen. Danach ging alles blitzschnell. Der Wärmezauber, der Snape hatte vor dem Erfrieren retten sollen, taute das Eis um Ron herum so schnell, dass es brach und Ron sich einen Moment später in der schrecklichen Lage wiederfand, aus der er Snape hatte befreien wollen.

Eisiges Wasser durchdrang seine Kleidung, legte sich um seinen Körper und augenblicklich fühlte es sich an, als würden tausende von Nadeln gleichzeitig tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt. Kein so gutes Gefühl!

Verdammt, warum hatte Harry nur ausgerechnet heute so akkurat sein müssen?

Weil sein Freund die Schelte von McGonagall gefürchtet hatte, musste Ron jetzt elendig erfriertrinken - und dann auch noch mit Snape!

Er schnaubte resigniert in das eisige Wasser, so dass kleine Blubberbläschen sein Untergehen begleiteten.

Und dann geschah es! Das Wunder!

Eine starke Hand griff nach ihm und zog ihn mühelos aus dem Wasser. Sofort wurde er in eine warme Decke gehüllt und eine Elfe drückte ihm ein Glas heißen Punsch in die Hand.

Ron sah sich verwirrt um. Rudolph das Rentier versuchte gerade seine rote Nase gegen Snapes mächtigen Zinken zu drücken, was dieser mit Fluchen und Schlagen zu verhindern suchte.

"Na, na, Severus - wer wird denn da gleich wieder so grantig sein?", tönte die volle Stimme des Weihnachtsmannes durch seinen Rauschebart.

Auch Snape war gerettet worden und saß in eine Decke eingehüllt und mit Punsch versorgt, nicht weit von Ron entfernt.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und für einen Moment sah Snape nicht mehr ganz so mürrisch aus. "Sie haben es zumindest versucht, Weasley", knurrte er ihn an.

Ron nickte etwas beklommen - fast freundliche Worte von Snape...das musste an Weihnachten liegen. Oder lag es doch daran, dass sie beide nur knapp dem gemeinsamen Tod entronnen waren?

"Sir?", wagte Ron den mutigen Vorstoß, "wie kam es, dass Sie eingebrochen sind?"

"Wärmezauber", gab Snape zähneknirschend zurück.

Ron nickte verstehend - keine gute Idee, einen Wärmezauber auf einem vereisten See zu benutzen. Aber irgendwie tröstete es ihn, dass er wenigstens die gleiche dumme Idee wie sein Lehrer gehabt hatte.

Der Weihnachtsmann klatschte in die Hände, dann sagte er laut: "So, mein lieber Severus - lieber Ron...es wird Zeit, dass ihr ins Schloss zurückkehrt, gleich ist Bescherung." Daraufhin nahm er prüfend seine Weihnachtsliste von einer der Elfen entgegen und runzelte die Stirn: "Severus - diesen Wunsch solltest du dir lieber selbst erfüllen, sonst bekomme ich wieder Probleme mit der weihnachtgeschenklichen Moralabteilung."

Snape seufzte, dann warf er Ron einen warnenden Blick zu. Der Gryffindor tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört und sah über das Eis.

"Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Ron, Snape, der Weihnachtsmann und Rudolph sahen über die schneebedeckte Fläche. Alles sah makellos aus - wäre da nicht dieses Loch im Eis gewesen, das am anderen Ende des Sees dunkel hervorstach.

"Harry?", hauchte Ron kraftlos.

Gemeinsam eilten sie zu der Stelle, an der das Eis eine klaffende Lücke aufwies.

"Harry!", wiederholte Ron noch einmal.

"Harry - und wie weiter?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann einfühlsam.

"Harry Potter", sagten Snape und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

Der Weinachtsmann überflog die Liste: "Harry Andrews, Harry Butler, Harry Creed, Harry Durlingston...Harry Zanderfield. Kein Harry Potter auf der Liste - tut mir leid." Bedeutungsschwer sah er auf das Loch im Eis und wandte sich dann geschäftig Rudolph zu.

Während der Weihnachtsmann sich mit dem Schlitten in die Lüfte erhob, standen Ron und Snape immer noch vor der Stelle, an der Harry ins Eis eingebrochen war.

"Glauben Sie, es war ein Wärmezauber?", fragte Ron matt.

Snape sah sich die Ränder der Einbruchstelle genauer an: "Wärmezauber!", bestätigte er knapp.

Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam schweigend auf den Weg zum Schloss.

**Ende**


	8. Chapter 8

8. Dezember

von Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling ist Eignerin des Potterverse, aber mir gehört die Idee und Umsetzung für die folgende Szenerie.

**Pairing:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**Rating:** K - Es ist alles recht harmlos, aber die Slashsituation - bedingt durch das Pairing - wird in jedem Fall aufgegriffen und angedeutet - Küsse u. ä.

_Wer Slash nicht mag hat leider an diesem Tag Pech gehabt…_

_Freut euch auf das nächste Türchen… °entschuldigend guckt°_

_(Das ‚Huh' im fünften Absatz soll übrigens eine Art… Lacher darstellen… °g°_

_Ihr wisst bestimmt was ich meine, wenn ihr es lest… ;))_

**Schneeküsse**

Es war bitterkalt. Sirius beobachtete, wie Remus' Atem weiße, helle Wölkchen in das Dunkel der Nacht zeichnete.

Der Werwolf war schon seit Minuten wieder in sein Gefängnis, in dem er für die nächsten 28 Tage verweilen sollte, zurückgekehrt, doch Remus war noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Hätte Sirius nicht die feinen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge vernommen und die weißen, hellen Wölkchen gesehen, er hätte Remus für tot gehalten.

Der schlanke Junge war leichenblass, eiskalt fühlte sich seine Haut auf Sirius' an.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Remus länger brauchte, seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sirius nahm ihn dann immer in den Arm, setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und spendete Remus Wärme und flüsterte Beruhigende Worte in die Stille. Seit geraumer Zeit schon ging nur noch er mit in Remus' Verwandlungsnacht.

Und er flüsterte nicht nur, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass er auf Remus warten würde. Er erzählte ihm Geschichten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit.

°°°°°

„Weißt du noch, Rem… Der Weihnachtsball in der fünften Klasse? Huh…Das war ein saugeiler Abend…

Es war kalt, fast noch kälter als heute. Wir waren schon Tage vorher damit beschäftigt Butterbiervorräte im Gemeinschaftsraum zu deponieren, damit wir gleich nach dem Essen das erste trinken konnten. Das Dumbledore noch einen richtigen Tanz geplant hatte, das konnte ja keiner Ahnen. Bei diesem Hexer muss man wohl auf alles gefasst sein…"

Sirius lächelte als er an Peters frustriertes Gesicht dachte, da er nicht so ohne weiteres und auf die Schnelle eine Tanzpartnerin würde finden können. James war sofort zu Lily gelaufen und er hatte Remus nur angesehen.

Sirius' Zwinkern hatte Remus die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben. Es war schon längst kein Geheimnis mehr, das die beiden Gryffindor mehr als gute Freunde waren, doch so offen hatten sie das noch nicht gezeigt.

„Du hast dir Gedanken gemacht, was die anderen denken würden, wenn wir miteinander auf dem Ball tanzen würden… Du warst so ein schüchterner Wolf… Ganz anders als in den Nächten die wir zusammen verbringen und wenn du dich verwandelst. Du kannst so leidenschaftlich sein…"

Sanft glitt Sirius Hand die nackte Brust seines Freundes hoch, verweilte einen Moment auf dem rechten Schlüsselbein, zeichnete es nach und fuhr dann den Hals entlang, hoch zu Remus' Wange.

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend… Es war der Erste, an dem wir in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigen wollten, zu wem wir gehören. Unser Leben lang… Neumodische Mugglemusik, ein paar klassische Magiertänze und wir waren gefangen in unseren Bewegungen. Einigen Mädchen hat es wohl endgültig das Herz gebrochen… Mädchen können so dumm sein." Sirius lachte leise.

Er hatte nie verheimlicht, wenn er eine Freundin hatte. Doch, dass er auch über männliche Bettgenossen so offen sprach, das verwirrte die Schülerinnen von Hogwarts sehr.

Sie stempelten die ersten Bettgeschichten über Sirius und den jeweiligen Jungen noch unter „Das Gerücht der Woche" ab. Nach und nach wechselten die Jungs aber nicht mehr und Remus rückte für Sirius in den Vordergrund.

Er erkannte wie viel ihm sein Freund bedeutete. Einige Mädchen hatten wohl trotzdem noch Hoffnungen gehabt, die Nacht nach dem Weihnachtsball mit Sirius verbringen zu können, doch diese Hoffnung zerschlug sich mit dem intensiven Kuss der beiden, auf eben jenem Ball.

„Zuerst warst du sehr zurückhaltend. Hattest du Angst…?" Er erwartete keine Antwort. „Ich konnte wie immer nicht genug von dir kriegen. Sehr schade, dass wir alle Festroben trugen, es war verdammt schwer mich durch die Massen Stoff zu wuseln, damit ich endlich deine Haut unter meiner Hand hatte spüren können… So wie jetzt..."

Seine Hand streichelte sacht über Remus' Wange und bahnte sich dann den Weg zurück über den Hals auf die Brust. Zärtlich zogen Sirius' Finger kleine Kreise und strichen leichtfüßig über die kalte Haut. _Wenn er nicht bald zu Bewusstsein kommt, dann wird er gar nicht mehr warm heute_, dachte Sirius. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauber verwandelte er ein Stück Holz in eine dicke, warme Wolldecke und legte sie Remus über. Der kuschelte sich ein und Sirius zog ihn nah zu sich heran. „Na wenigstens bewegst du dich wieder…", flüsterte er. „Erzähl weiter…"

Sirius musste grinsen. „Wie lang hörst du denn schon zu?" „Noch nicht lang, aber das mit den dummen Mädchen hab ich schon mitbekommen. Du sollst nicht schlecht über sie reden." Wieder ein leises Lachen.

Die Augen noch immer geschlossen lehnte sich Remus in Sirius' Umarmung. Seine Hand glitt unter der Decke hervor und griff nach Sirius' Pullover.

Diese Szene war bekannt. Sirius war es mittlerweile gewohnt das Remus immer gleich seinen Anspruch geltend machte, sobald ihm Sirius' Pullover, Hemd oder Umhang in die Finger kam und fand dieses Besitzergreifende Verhalten mit jedem Mal angenehmer. Ihm gehören, ja, das wollte er.

„Ok, wo war ich? … Ach, genau, meine Hand auf deiner Haut." Ein anzügliches Lächeln umspielte Sirius' Lippen als er mit seiner Hand von neuem auf Wanderung ging und Remus hätte mit seiner Gesichtsfarbe ganz Hogwarts beleuchten können. „Wir sind allein und trotzdem wirst du rot… Dabei haben wir schon ganz andere Sachen zusammen gemacht…" „Sirius! Die Geschichte. Das jetzt will doch keiner so genau lesen… Äh, hören." Remus hatte die Augen geöffnet, eine Hand auf die von Sirius gelegt und funkelte ihn an. „Erzähl weiter…" „Aber du warst doch dabei!" „Aber SIE nicht!" Remus deutete unwirsch auf die Leser. Sirius gluckste. „Oh… Bei Merlin, deshalb wirst du so rot, wir haben Gesellschaft."

Der Gryffindor setzte sein unvergleichliches Lächeln auf, brachte Remus mit einem tiefen Kuss aus dem Konzept und erntete ein wohliges Seufzen. Nur Zentimeter von Remus' Gesicht entfernt, verharrte Sirius und erzählte weiter, den Blick auf Remus' Augen und Lippen gerichtet.

„Meine Hand wanderte über deinen Bauch, deine Seite hoch. Du bist da kitzelig und deshalb ein bisschen zusammen gezuckt, aber du hast dich nicht aus meinen Armen gewunden. Im Gegenteil, du bist, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch näher gekommen. Ich habe alles um uns vergessen.

Meine Hand auf deiner Haut, dich zu spüren, das war das einzig wichtige damals… Unsere Küsse wurden intensiver und bei Merlin, was hätte ich dafür gegeben dich sofort in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ziehen zu können.

Die Musik wurde eine brummende Masse, ich konzentrierte mich nur noch auf deinen Herzschlag.

Deine Augen… Ich versank in flüssigem Bernstein.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so eng, und in unserer eigenen Welt gefangen, getanzt hatten, ich hörte nur wie Dumbledore den Wechsel vom 24. auf den 25. Dezember ausrief und die gesamte große Halle in lautes Getöse ausbrach.

Weihnachten… Weihnachten mit meinem Moony. Ich war der glücklichste Gryffindor in jenem Moment. Und dann kam der Schnee…"

Hier stockte Sirius. Eine Träne stahl sich aus seinen Augen und fiel auf Remus Wange. Sirius weinte selten und noch seltener, wenn er glücklich war. Eine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und er schloss die Augen, genoss die Berührung die jedes weitere Wort unnötig machte. Er schluckte, lehnte sich an Remus' Hand und sank auf ihn. Er schlang seine Arme um Remus Hüfte, bettete den Kopf an seine Schulter und atmete den so geliebten Geruch ein, den der Wolf verströmte.

Die eine Hand immer noch an Sirius' Wange, die andere auf dem Rücken des Gryffindor, begann Remus Sirius' Geschichte fortzuführen.

„Der Schnee war auch eine Idee von Professor Dumbledore gewesen. Es rieselten kleine und große Schneeflocken von der verzauberten Decke. Es waren so viele… Bald war der Boden der Halle ganz weiß und wir standen bis zu den Knöcheln im Schnee.

James fiel dir von hinten um den Hals und hätte dich schon beinahe in eine wilde Schneeballschlacht verwickelt, als ich dich am Arm zurück hielt.

Ich wollte dich nicht gehen lassen, den Zauber des Moments nicht vergehen lassen.

Du kamst zu mir zurück, strichst mir einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhrst mit deinem Daumen meine Lippen nach. Ich fühlte die kleinen Schneeflocken unter deinen Berührungen schmelzen und verlor fast den Verstand.

Deine Augen ruhten auf mir, dein Verlangen darin lies meine Beine weich werden.

Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Als ich es fast nicht mehr aushielt, nähertest du dich mir endlich und ich spürte deine Lippen auf meinen. Zwischen uns schmolzen die feinen Kristalle und wir versanken miteinander im Schnee."

Remus fühlte dass es an seinem Hals feucht wurde und drückte Sirius noch ein enger an sich. Sonst war er immer der starke, der, der Remus halt gab in Vollmondnächten oder wenn es galt den Gryffindor zu verteidigen, doch jetzt verlangte Sirius nach Remus' Halt und seiner Nähe und nichts hätte Remus ihm im Moment lieber gegeben. So viele Gefühle konnten einem schon Angst machen…

Sie lagen eine Weile so da, eng umschlungen auf den kalten Brettern unter der warmen Wolldecke.

°°°

„Es wird hell. Komm, heute Abend findet der Weihnachtsball statt…-" „Und du musst dich noch fertig machen, ich weiß." Unterbrach Remus den größeren. Sirius warf theatralisch die langen Haare nach hinten und stimmte nickend zu. „Genau." Remus verdrehte die Augen und grinste.

Die Decke wurde wieder zu dem kleinen Stück Holz und würde wohl in ein paar Wochen wieder einen guten Dienst als wärmende Decke leisten. Sirius wartete bis Remus angezogen war, sich Schal und Mantel angezogen hatte, dann öffnete er die Tür und - blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen.

Es schneite.

Kleine, fast filigrane Flocken fielen vom Himmel. Und Sirius grinste.

Dieses Weihnachten würde toll werden.

Schnee.

Schmelzende Schneeflocken…

Schmelzende Schneeflocken auf Remus' Lippen.

Sirius fand, dieses Weihnachten würde nicht nur toll werden, es würde unvergesslich werden.

_Ich wünsche allen ein absolut unvergessliches Weihnachten!_

_Ich hoffe ihr habt alle jemanden der euch so viel bedeutet, wie ich mir wünsche, das Remus Sirius bedeutet hat und andersrum._

_Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle_


	9. Chapter 9

9. Dezember 

von fee-morgana

**Ein besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk**

Der kleine dünne Junge mit den zotteligen schwarzen Haaren lief durch die Kerker in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Nur noch zwei Tage, bis er wieder nach Hause musste. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust dazu. Geschenke hatte er bisher höchstens von seiner Mutter bekommen, denn sie wusste, was ihm gefiel. Doch sie war tot.

Es war das erste Weihnachten ohne sie. Auf seinen Vater, den Muggel, hätte er gerne verzichtet und wäre am liebsten hier in Hogwarts geblieben, doch sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass er über Weihnachten nach Hause kam.

Ganz mit seinen trüben Gedanken beschäftigt, entging ihm der merkwürdige Laut zuerst. Erst als sich das Geräusch wiederholte bremste er seine Schritte. Auch wenn er erst knapp vier Monate hier in Hogwarts war, kannte er inzwischen die Kerker wie seine Westentasche und so etwas merkwürdiges hatte er bislang noch nie gehört. Vorsichtshalber zog er seinen Zauberstab und spähte um die nächste Ecke. Das Geräusch hatte aufgehört. Er runzelte angestrengt lauschend die Stirn.

Da! Schon wieder!

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Der Gang war anscheinend leer, doch ein paar Meter weiter befand sich eine Nische und daher kam ein leises Wimmern.

Der Junge hob seinen Zauberstab und schlich immer näher. Sein Herz klopfte vor lauter Aufregung. Den letzten Meter sprang er und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in die Nische, dabei funkelten seine schwarzen Augen im Licht der Fackeln.

Der Urheber dieses Geräusches sah ihn erschrocken mit großen, blauen Augen an. Ein sehr kleines Mädchen saß mit tränennassem Gesicht verängstigt auf dem Boden. Sie hatte zerzaustes, kinnlanges Haar, das im Schein des Feuers in einem hellem Kupferton aufleuchtete. Als sie bemerkte, dass von dem Jungen offenbar keine unmittelbare Gefahr ausging, sah sie sehr erleichtert aus.

Der Herzschlag des Jungen beruhigte sich ebenfalls zusehends. Er ging vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke. So kleine Kinder gab es für gewöhnlich hier nicht.

„Wer bist Du?", fragte er daher neugierig. „Und was machst Du hier."

Sie sah ihn trotzig an und verschränkte jetzt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sag ich nicht!"

Doch ein leicht unsicherer Glanz blieb in ihren Augen. Dem Jungen kam der Verdacht, dass sie sich Verlaufen hatte. Er grinste leicht, doch ihre offensichtliche Hilflosigkeit rührte ihn. Er wusste genau, wie man sich fühlte, wenn man so allein gelassen war. Spontan setzte er sich einfach neben sie und zog ein ziemlich graues Taschentuch aus seinem schwarzen Umhang. Etwas ungeschickt wischte er ihr die Tränen ab. Ihr Gesicht war nicht gerade sauber und die Tränen hatten helle Spuren auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen. Sie betrachtete ihn ein wenig misstrauisch, doch sie ließ ihn gewähren. Schließlich steckte er das Taschentuch wieder ein.

Mit einem Mal ertönte ein schauriges Heulen. Das Mädchen keuchte erschrocken und flüchtete sich mit einem Satz auf den Schoß des Jungen, der völlig überrascht seine Arme schützend um sie schloss. Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht an seiner mageren Brust, dabei spürte er, dass sie leicht zitterte. Beruhigend streichelte er dem Mädchen über den Rücken.

Im gleichen Moment kam Peeves der Poltergeist um die Ecke gerauscht.

„Peeves! Verzieh Dich", fauchte der Junge den Poltergeist an und zog ärgerlich seine Brauen zusammen, während seine tiefschwarzen Augen drohend funkelten.

Peeves streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus, dann war er mit einem weiteren lauten Heulen wieder verschwunden.

Das Mädchen linste vorsichtig hoch. Sie traute dem Frieden offenbar noch nicht. Als Peeves noch einmal heulte, verkroch sie sich noch tiefer in die Arme des Jungen.

„Irgendwann gewöhne ich ihm das ab", knurrte der Junge mürrisch und seine Stirnfalte vertiefte sich.

Sich misstrauisch umsehend, setzte sich die Kleine auf. Sie piekte mit ihrem kleinen Finger zwischen die Augenbrauen des Jungen und meinte altklug: „Wenn Du das oft machst, kriegst Du da eine Falte."

Er sah sie belustigt an, dabei zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?", fragte er.

Sie ahmte ihn gekonnt nach und kicherte. Dabei blitzten ihre blauen Augen vergnügt.

„Weiß nicht. Ist irgendwie logisch", entgegnete sie.

Sie erwiderte seinen durchdringendem, schwarzen Blick ohne Scheu. Schließlich lächelte er und wuschelte ihr kurz durch das zerzauste Haar.

„Du solltest öfter lachen, dann siehst Du nicht so mürrisch aus", befand die Kleine kess. „Und dann gefällst Du mir auch viel besser."

Der Junge sah verlegen weg. Seine Stirnfalte vertiefte sich schon wieder.

„Siehst Du! Du machst das immer! Das wird ganz sicher eine Falte," stellte sie fest.

Jetzt blitzten seine schwarzen Augen, als er gereizt schnarrte: „Was geht Dich das an?"

Das Mädchen zog einen Schmollmund, dann hob sie ein Augenbraue und antwortete schulterzuckend: „Nichts."

Irgendwo in der Ferne heulte Peeves. Unwillkürlich drückte sich die Kleine wieder eng an die Brust des Jungen. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und strich ihr vorsichtig über das Haar. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wie sie sich so vertrauensvoll an ihm schmiegte. Sie machte auch keine Anstalten sich zu rühren, daher vergrub er seine Nase in ihrem Haar.

„Soll ich Dich irgendwo hinbringen?", bot er ihr nach einer Weile leise an.

Sie nickte, dann krabbelte sie von seinem Schoß herunter und stand auf. Als er ebenfalls wieder auf seinen Beinen stand, griff sie nach seiner Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie strahlte ihn von unten herauf mit ihren blitzenden, blauen Augen an. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Kerker und stiegen die Stufen bis zur Eingangshalle hoch.

„Von hier aus weiß ich Bescheid", meinte sie.

„Bist Du sicher?", fragte er, während er die Nase hochzog. Gedankenlos wischte sich mit dem Ärmel darüber.

„Du hast doch ein Taschentuch", sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll und kramte einfach in seiner Umhangtasche, in der er es wieder verstaut hatte. Dann reichte sie es ihm spöttisch lächelnd.

„Äh, ja, Du hast recht", antwortete er, während seine blassen Wangen sich leicht röteten. Er putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase.

„Na also", befand die Kleine wieder ziemlich altklug und ignorierte seinen gereizten Blick.

Sie zupfte kräftig an seinem Umhang, bis er vor ihr in die Hocke ging.

„Bald ist Weihnachten", meinte das Mädchen. „Ich würde Dir gerne was schenken, weil Du mir geholfen hast. Aber ich hab nichts."

„Das macht doch nichts", erwiderte der Junge und strich dem Mädchen noch einmal über das Haar.

Er ließ seine Hand an ihrer Wange ruhen. Sie legte ihre Kleine Hand darüber und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine kühlen Finger.

Einen kurzen Moment begegnete ihr blauer Blick seinem tiefschwarzen und plötzliche warf sie ihre Ärmchen um seinen Hals. Ehe er sich versah hatte sie ihm einen sehr feuchten Kuss mitten ins Gesicht gedrückt.

„Danke!", sagte sie einfach.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen lief sie aus dem großen Portal auf den Schlossgrund hinaus. Der Junge sah ihr versonnen nach.

Irgendwann wollte er die Kleine wiedersehen, die ihm sein schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Dezember

von Joanna

Die Heilerin führte Neville den altbekannten Flur entlang zum Zimmer seiner Eltern.

„Du musst dich einen Moment lang gedulden", erklärte sie ihm. „Sie sind gerade in der Untersuchung."

Nervös knetete Neville seine Hände. „Jaah, okay. Ich werde auf sie warten." Die Heilerin schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen liess.

Neville wollte sich umdrehen und aufs Bett seiner Eltern setzen, als eine Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.

„Hallo Junge. Ich hab dich schon mehrmals hier gesehen. Hattest noch nie den Mut, mich anzusprechen, was?"

„Hallo Professor", sagte Neville schüchtern, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Gilderoy Lockhart kam mit einer Autogrammkarte in der Hand auf ihn zugeschritten.

„Hier, Junge, die schenk ich dir, es ist doch schliesslich bald Weihnachten." Mit einem eingeübten Zwinkern drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Ich kann es schon gut, nicht wahr?"

Neville wusste, was er meinte. GILDEROY LOCKHART stand in kindlich geschriebenen Grossbuchstaben auf der Karte, die Neville in der Hand hielt.

„Ooh ja, Professor! Sehr gut." Mit zufriedenem Grinsen sah Lockhart zu, wie Neville die Karte erst musterte und dann in seine Tasche steckte.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du auch eine von diesen haben." Er deutete auf einen Stapel an weiteren Autogrammkarten, auf der er mit einer Nikolausmütze und Britney-Spears-Zwinkern abgebildet war.

„Ich wollte sie eigentlich erst beschriften, wenn ich Schreibschrift kann, aber die Heilerin hat gesagt, ich könne sie nicht vor Weihnachten lernen. Schade, ich finde diese andere Schrift viel weihnachtlicher."

Neville nahm eine Karte vom Stapel und betrachtete sie. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass Gilderoy wohl vor dem Weihnachtsbaum in der Eingangshalle des St.Mungos fotografiert worden war.

„Meinen Sie etwa so, Professor?", fragte er, nahm sich die Feder, die neben dem Autogrammkarten-Stapel lag und schrieb Gilderoys Namenszug in verschlungenen Lettern auf die Karte.

Lockhart war vom Bett aufgesprungen und sah ihn bewundernd an.

„Ooh, du kannst also auch schon Schreibschrift?", sagte er mit grossen Augen. „Das ist ja toll, kannst du sie mir vielleicht beibringen? Die Heilerin sagt immer, sie habe keine Zeit.."

Zögernd drehte Neville die Karte um. Auf der anderen Seite war sie weiss. Gut.

„Okay, Professor. Sehen sie her." Er malte ein grosses, verschlungenes „G" auf die weisse Seite. Gilderoy betrachtete es aufmerksam.

„Äähm.. versuchen Sie mal, es nachzumachen."

Mit kindlichem Enthusiasmus nahm Lockhart seinem Ex-Schüler die Feder aus der Hand und versuchte ein weiteres „G" neben das von Neville zu schreiben.

„Jah, das ist schon mal gut", log Neville. Gilderoys „G" glich eher einer 8 als einem Buchstaben. „Versuchen sie mal, eher eine 9 als eine 8 zu schreiben und anstatt mit der unteren Schlaufe aufzuhören, sie weiterzuzeichnen, bis Sie an dem Punkt sind, an dem Sie den nächsten Buchstaben schreiben können." Er zeigte es ihm auf der Karte.

Gilderoy nickte begeistert und tat, was Neville gesagt hatte. Zu dessen Überraschung, brachte Lockhart gleich beim zweiten Versuch ein tadelloses „G" hervor.

„Wow, Professor, das ist perfekt", sagte er anerkennend.

Lockhart strahlte. „Wirklich?"

„Ja", nickte Neville. „Ich kann mich erinnern, mit dem „G" am meisten Mühe gehabt zu haben."

„Ich bin wohl so was wie ein Wunder, nicht wahr?"

Neville lächelte still, ab Lockharts breitem Strahlen, dann sagte er ernst. „Ja Professor, ich glaube das sind Sie. Versuchen Sie's mal mit dem „i", hier, ich mach es Ihnen vor."

Neville nahm sich die Feder und schrieb ein „i" nach dem „G" hin. „Dieser Buchstabe ist ganz einfach, Professor, versuchen Sie's." Er gab ihm die Feder. Lockhart, der sich besonders bemühte, um alles so toll hinzubekommen, wie das „G" schrieb das „i" gleich beim ersten Versuch richtig.

Mit jedem Lob Nevilles, wurde das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht ein bisschen leuchtender und als Nevilles Eltern aus der Untersuchung kamen, konnte Lockhart bereits seinen Vornamen in, zwar ein wenig zittriger, aber immerhin, Schreibschrift schreiben.

Als Neville wieder gehen musste, winkte er Lockhart höflich zu.

„Ich denke, Ihren Nachnamen bringen Sie bis Weihnachten auch noch hin, wenn Sie fleissig üben. Sie können ja meine Karte als Vorlage benutzen", er drückte ihm die Karte in die Hand, auf die er am Anfang Gilderoys Name geschrieben hatte.

„Viel Spass, Professor. Auf Wiedersehen."

Lockhart winkte ihm, als er hinausging. Dann schnappte er sich die Feder und begann fleissig, seinen Nachnamen zu üben.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen staunte Neville nicht schlecht, als er ein, in Diddlpapier eingewickeltes, Päckchen am Fussende seines Bettes liegen sah. Möglichst schnell nahm er es auf, um es vor den neugierigen Blicken seiner Freunde zu schützen, und packte es unter der Bettdecke aus.

Es enthielt einen Stapel an Autogrammkarten, allesamt mit Schreibschrift geschrieben. Als er die oberste umdrehte, konnte er Lockharts alte, kindliche Blockschrift entdecken.

Hallo kleiner Junge

Vielen Dank für die Hilfe beim Schreiben. Wie du siehst, kann ich meinen Namen jetzt schon ganz toll schreiben.

Ich habe dir als Dankeschön diesen Stapel Autogrammkarten geschickt. Die hier hat noch keiner, du kannst sie also unter deinen Freunden verteilen und ein bisschen angeben.

Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich

Gilderoy Lockhart

„Neville, was hast du bekommen?", fragte Ron und sah gespannt auf eine Ecke des Diddlpapiers, das unter Nevilles Bettdecke hervorlugte.

„Nichts, nichts", beeilte sich Neville zu sagen und schob den Stapel Autogrammkarten rasch in seinen Koffer. „Gar nichts."

Er glaubte nicht, dass sich Ron, Harry, Seamus und Dean gross an einem Autogramm ihres Ex-Lehrers freuen würden, also beschloss er, die Karten seiner Omi und deren Freundinnen zu schicken. Die würden sich vielleicht daran freuen.

Aber eine, dachte er, eine könnte er ja doch behalten. Und er zog die oberste Karte mit Lockharts Weihnachtsgrüssen aus dem Koffer und schob sie unter seine Matratze. Vielleicht sollte er Lockhart auch seine Weihnachtsgrüsse zukommen lassen..

Und sobald er sich angezogen hatte, alle Geschenke geöffnet und den Schenkern gedankt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei


	11. Chapter 11

11. Dezember

von Pima

_Snatches of love and hatred _

(R: T / P: HGDM / G: Drama / W: none )

_-_

Die Dienstage sind mit Abstand die schlimmsten Tage. Es ist schon dieses Wissen im Vorfeld, wenn ich morgens aufwache und weiß „heute ist es nicht nur die eine Zaubertrankstunde, die ich mit ihm verbringen werde. Heute ist es nicht nur die kurze Begegnung in der Großen Halle. Heute ist es anders, heute werde ich ihm nicht entfliehen können. Heute, irgendwann im Laufe des Tages, werde ich die Kraft verlieren, es zu leugnen."

Ich wünsche mir oft, dass es dir nicht anders gehen möge, ich sitze da im Unterricht und denke mir „hoffentlich leidet er genauso wie ich es tue". Minute um Minute und ich starre auf mein Blatt und sehe nichts, höre den Lehrer nicht, bemerke meine Freunde nicht, warte nur darauf, dass du dich vielleicht kurz zu mir drehst, nur die kurze Geste, damit ich erkenne, dass du mich überhaupt bemerkt hast.

Wie sehr ich es hasse. Inständig hasse. Es ist nicht so, dass ich in Selbstmitleid verfließe. Die Zeiten sind vorüber. Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht alleine bin. Ich weiß, dass du mich bemerkst und an mich denkst, auch wenn du mich weder ansiehst noch mit mir sprichst. Ich weiß es einfach. Es ist da. Ich weiß, dass es da ist. Und dennoch ändert es nichts.

Ich hasse dich dafür. Ich hasse es, dass du an mir vorbeigehen kannst, doch ich es nicht kann. Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest mich angiften, höhnisch Lächeln, so wie du es jahrelang getan hast, mich beleidigen, mich ein Schlammblut nennen – all das wäre mir lieber als deine Ignoranz.

Mittlerweile denke ich auch gar nicht mehr, dass du es mit Absicht tust. Ich denke du kannst einfach nicht anders mit mir umgehen. Vielleicht sind es deine Gefühle, die dich verwirren, vielleicht hast du gar kein Herz, um fühlen zu können. Vielleicht bist du blind und taub und ich habe es nie gemerkt. Womöglich bist du einfach eine leere Hülle, und ich sah nur das, was ich sehen wollte.

Wie gerne würde ich sagen können, dass das alles egal sei, nur ich kann es nicht, mir ist es nicht egal. Ich will von dir gesehen werden, auch wenn du es nicht wert bist, mich zu sehen, ich will, dass du mich hörst, auch wenn meine Worte an dich reine Verschwendung wären.

Erkennst du den Zwiespalt in mir? Das ist das, was du zurückgelassen hast. Während mein Kopf in dir nicht mehr sieht als das Nichts, das du bist, verzehrt sich mein Herz nach deiner Aufmerksamkeit. Und da bin ich also, die schlaue, intelligente, selbstbewusste Hermione, habe das Problem genaustens analysiert, habe eins und eins zusammengezählt und meine Lösung erhalten, und kann dich dennoch nicht vergessen.

Am liebsten wäre ich heute krank, würde all den Unterricht verpassen, den ich mit dir habe, diese grässlichen Doppelstunden, eine nach der anderen, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung, Arithmantik. Liebend gerne würde ich fasten, kein Frühstück, nichts zu Mittag, kein Abendbrot, kein Slytherintisch, kein Draco Malfoy. Ich möchte die Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler verpassen, will die große Halle nicht für das Weihnachtsfest schmücken müssen, wenn ausgerechnet du mir die Christbaumkugeln reichst, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würdest du den hässlichsten Hauself dieser Welt vor dir sehen.

Wie sehr ich es hasse. Und dieser Dienstag wird der schlimmste von Allen.

Ich würde es genießen dich anzuschreien, dir all meinen Frust ins Gesicht zu schreien, dir eine runterzuhauen, wie in guten alten Zeiten. Dann würdest du endlich auf mich reagieren und ich hätte meinen Frieden.

Und genau in dem Moment, wenn mein Hass auf dich am größten ist, genau dann wirst du mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ansehen und alles wird wieder von vorne beginnen. Ich werde deine grauen Augen sehen, die so viele meiner Erinnerungen zeichnen. Und die blonden Strähnen, die dir ins Gesicht fallen … ich werde mich daran erinnern, wie sie sich unter meinen Fingern anfühlten. Deine weichen Lippen werde ich auf meinen spüren und deine Umarmungen, die vielen Liebkosungen. Die Bilder werde ich sehen, so viele Bilder, und für den Moment werde ich mir einbilden, ich sähe sie auch in deinen Augen.

Und dann senkst du den Blick und brichst mir das Herz von neuem. Und ich würde nichts lieber tun als all die verdammten Christbaumkugeln nach dir zu werfen, die du mir eben noch gereicht hast. Ich hasse es. Am meisten werde ich das beiläufige „frohe Weihnachten" hassen, dass du gelangweilt in den Raum sagen wirst, bevor du die Große Halle verlässt, ohne dich nur einmal nach mir umgedreht zu haben.

Frohe Weihnachten in der Tat.

Das Fest der Liebe, nicht war?

Oh, wie gerne würde dir all die Liebe in den Hals stecken und sehen wie du an ihr erstickst. Findest du das unangebracht und taktlos? Ich finde deine ganze Existenz unangebracht. Ich finde dein Dasein taktlos.

Wie sehr ich es hasse.

Und am meisten hasse ich, dass du mich nicht liebst – wie ich dich liebte.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Dezember

_von CallistaEvans_

_-_

_Eine Kleinigkeit_

(R: T / P: wartet ab :) / G: Romance / W: none)

„Das traust du dich nie im Leben!" Seine Stimme klang herausfordernd und war von jener Arroganz durchzogen, ohne die man sich ihn nicht vorstellen konnte.

Er kannte sie zu gut. Er wusste, was er sagen musste, um sie zu provozieren, um sie dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was er wollte. Sie wiederum wusste genau, dass sie darauf eingehen würde, trotz des Wissens, dass er sie manipulierte. Sie wollte sich der Herausforderung nicht entziehen, konnte es nicht.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!"

„Du hast die Wahl, aber es muss jemand aus Gryffindor sein. Ach ja, ... und es muss natürlich vor Zeugen passieren." Die Schadenfreude war unverkennbar.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes.

Mit lauerndem Blick sah er sie an und meinte dann: „Vielleicht findest du sie auch toll, diese mächtig mutigen Gryffindor."

„Na klar, und der Dunkle Lord verteilt beim nächsten Todesser-Treffen Weihnachtsengel aus Schokolade." Ihre Antwort kam prompt und der schneidende Tonfall unterstrich die Ironie ihrer Worte.

Sie würde es ihm zeigen, sie würde Draco Malfoy beweisen, was eine Slytherin ausmachte und wie lächerlich einfach sie diese Herausforderung fand. Ihr Blick fiel auf die weihnachtlich geschmückten Gänge und blieb an den Mistelzweigen hängen, die in verschiedenen Ecken deponiert waren. _Das würde helfen_, dachte sie und machte sich mit energischen Schritten und voller Tatendrang auf den Weg. Je eher sie das hinter sich brachte, desto besser.

Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen gab es zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder ein Zauber oder das Appellieren an den Mut der Gryffindor. Die erste Lösung war bestimmt einfacher, aber die zweite würde mehr Spaß machen. Während sie noch überlegte, näherte sich ihr ausgesuchtes Zielobjekt und schnell war die Entscheidung getroffen.

„Hey, Weasley!", rief sie in dem Tonfall, der so typisch zwischen zwei Schülern aus ihren beiden Häusern war und der ankündigte, dass es gleich zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen würde.

Der Rotschopf reagierte sofort. Auch die anderen Schüler, die sie gehört hatten, kamen näher. So war es gut, sie waren nun genau in der richtigen Position. „Was ist, Parkinson?"

„Nun, ich habe mich gefragt, wie mutig du als Gryffindor wirklich bist. Ein paar Leute aus Slytherin haben behauptet, dass du dich nicht trauen würdest …" Hier machte Pansy eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„.. ich mich was nicht trauen sollte?" Die Stimme schwoll an und der Ärger war deutlich herauszuhören. Innerlich rieb sich die Slytherin die Hände; das klappte ja ausgezeichnet. Doch gleichzeitig merkte sie, wie sie sehr unruhig wurde. Hastig verdrängte sie den Gedanken. Sie deutete nach oben und vollendete ihren Satz: „… dass du dich nicht traust, mich hier unter dem Mistelzweig zu küssen, wie es Tradition ist."

Dröhnende Stille setzte ein. Alle Anwesenden sahen erst erstaunt auf Parkinson und dann auf Weasley. Alle waren gespannt auf die Reaktion.

Rote Augenbrauen wurden hochgezogen und das Gesicht sah wie ein einziges Fragezeichen aus. „Dich küssen?" Eine Pause folgte … und zog sich unnatürlich in die Länge.

Pansy bemerkte, wie ihr merklich wärmer wurde und sie hoffte, dass niemand es bemerkte. Sie sich zusammen und räusperte sich. „Wie ich mir schon gedacht hatte: Gryffindor! Große Klappe, aber wenn es drauf an kommt …" Sie wendete sich scheinbar um, als wolle sie gehen.

Braune Augen sahen sie mit flammendem Blick an und die Sommersprossen schienen zornig aufzuleuchten. Die Schüler im Hintergrund sogen hörbar Luft ein und es wurde merklich still. Ehe sie sich versah, wurde Pansy von kräftigen Armen näher gezogen.

Sie wollte schon triumphieren, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, was gleich passieren würde. Doch sie hatte sich selbst in dieses Schlamassel gebracht, jetzt musste sie es auch durchstehen und es war doch nur ein Kuss. Die Slytherin schloss die Augen, als weiche Lippen sich auf ihre senkten.

_Gleich ist es vorbei und du hast gewonnen_, versuchte sie sich die Sache schmackhaft zu machen und merkte in dem Moment, dass sie gar nicht wollte, dass es vorbei war. Vorsichtig erhöhte sie den Druck ihrer Lippen. Die Reaktion war keineswegs unwillig. Ihre Hände fassten in das rote, dichte Haar und sie drückte sich näher an Weasley heran. Vorsichtig glitt ihre Zunge nach vorne und strich sanft über die fremden Lippen. Sie öffneten sich bereitwillig und ihre Zunge erkundete sanft das Gebiet. Es war ein fantastisches Gefühl, hier zu stehen und sich zu küssen, so dass sie fast vergaß, wo sie sich befand. Ein leises, nur knapp unterdrücktes Stöhnen ließ einen wolligen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen.

Pfeifen und Gemurmel ließ sie ihre Umwelt wieder wahrnehmen. Was tat sie da?  
Abrupt beendete sie den Kuss und ging schnell einen Schritt zurück.

Mit geröteten Wangen und herausfordernder Miene stand Ginny Weasley nun vor ihr und strich die langen, roten Haare zurück.

„Und, zufrieden, Parkinson?", meinte sie lässig, wenn auch noch ein wenig kurzatmig.

Pansy versuchte so zu tun, als wäre dies einzig und allein eine Pflichterfüllung um der Ehre Willen und keine außergewöhnliche Sache gewesen.

„Du könntest an der Technik noch etwas feilen." Sie bemühte sich um einen herablassenden Tonfall.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte die Gryffindor mit einem Lächeln, das durchaus Slytherin-Züge besaß. Jetzt richtete Ginny ihren Blick auf die versammelte Schülerschar, die sie gespannt beobachtet hatte. „Die Party ist vorbei, ihr könnt jetzt weitergehen!"

Mit hocherhobenem Haupt, aber nicht ohne Pansy noch einmal zuzuzwinkern, verschwand die Rothaarige im nächsten Gang. Die Menge zerstreute sich. Zurück blieb eine verwirrte Pansy Parkinson.

-


	13. Chapter 13

13. Dezember

**Hass und Zwang**

von Nici Cavanaugh

A/N: Ein kleines Drabble in 200 Worten …

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells …_

Oh, wie hasste er es, wie verabscheute er diese Zeit des Jahres. Schon immer hatte er sie gehasst. Mal mehr, mal weniger.

Diese verlogene Fröhlichkeit, die vorgetäuschte Freundlichkeit und geheuchelte Liebe. Als ob man nichts anderes zu tun hätte, als sich einmal im Jahr zu treffen und so zu tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Dabei war nichts in Ordnung. Gar nichts.

Wutschnaubend trat er gegen den auf Hochglanz polierten Fuß einer Rüstung.

Ein Fehler wie sich schnell herausstellte.

„Hohoho", ertönte es dumpf aus dem Inneren der Rüstung. „Frohe -"

„Halt die Klappe!" Er schnaubte verächtlich, warf dem verzaubertem Ungetüm einen letzten totbringenden Blick zu und ging dann weiter, um das zu tun, was er tun musste: seinem Meister das kleine, schäbige Päckchen bringen.

Als ob er nichts anderes zu tun gehabt hätte, als diesen Botengang zu erledigen ...

Da gab es …

Nein, im Grunde gab es da gar nichts. Alles war schon erledigt und vorbereitet, und er hätte eigentlich ins Bett gehen können. Aber er wollte diese eine Sache noch erledigen, ohne dass man ihn sah.

Im Dunkeln.

Unauffällig.

Denn wenn Kreacher eines noch mehr hasste als Weihnachten, dann war es dieses Narbengesicht, dieser Harry Potter.

**Ende**


	14. Chapter 14

14. Dezember

von Loki Slytherin

**Geheimnisse**

Der große, schlanke Mann in dem weiten eleganten Umhang stand frierend im Schnee und seine grauen Augen huschten durch die Menge. Er schien kaum aufzufallen, die Muggel eilten geschäftig, mit Taschen behängt an ihm vorbei. Ab und an blieb eine Mutter stehen um ihrem Kind die frostige Nase zu putzen, doch ihn beachtete niemand.

Das war auch besser so, was wohl seine Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie ihn hier so unter Muggeln stehen sahen? Ihn, einen reinblütigen Todesser … es war eine Schande.

Doch niemand würde je von seinem Geheimnis erfahren, nicht seine Familie und besonders nicht der dunkle Lord. Es war beinahe schon beschämend. Da stand er frierend im Schnee eines armseligen Muggeldorfes und wartete auf den kleinen Jungen, den er geschickt hatte ihm die Gegenstände seiner Begierde zu bringen.

Was hatte er nicht schon alles versucht, sie magisch herzustellen. Er hatte gezaubert, die Hauselfen angewiesen, doch die Ergebnisse fielen eher bescheiden aus. Wenigstens gab es sie nur in dieser Jahreszeit, so konnte er an den übrigen Tagen sein Gesicht wahren. Doch schon mit dem ersten Frost erwachte die Sehnsucht.

Er musste sich selbst eingestehen: er, Lucius Malfoy, konnte und wollte nicht leben … ohne Muggel Mince Pies zu Weihnachten.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Dezember

Doppeldrabble von AnnyAn

**DIE SUCHE NACH DEN MISTELZWEIGEN**

Gierig senkte Severus seine Lippen auf die Hermines.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen er sich dem Kuss hingab, öffnete er seine Augen und blickte nach oben, er sah wie sich der goldene Trickmistelzweig wieder grün färbte, als Zeichen dass er sie frei gab.

Sanft löste er sich von Hermine und schmunzelte als er ihre strahlenden Augen sah.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Soviel ich weis hat Dumbledore den Nächsten im dritten Stock bei dem Bildnis von 'Emerald dem leuchtenden' angebracht."

Hermine lächelte und flüsterte zurück. „Okay, wir treffen uns dort in fünf Minuten, ich komme vom Osten und du vom Westen." Sie drehte sich um und lief davon. Severus wirbelte herum und eilte beschwingt in die andere Richtung.

Albus hatte zweihundert dieser verdammten Trickmistelzweige im ganzen Schloss verteilt, Hermine und er hatten bereits fünf davon gefunden und sie hatten noch das ganze Wochenende zeit die restlichen hundertfünfundneunzig zu finden.

Severus fand, dass dies eine unterhaltsame Art war das Weihnachtswochenende zu gestalten und er musste Hermine zu der Idee, sich auf die Suche nach den Mistelzweigen zu machen, gratulieren.

Es war das erste Jahr, dass er Dumbledore nicht für das anbringen dieser Mistdinger verfluchen wollte.

_**ENDE**_


	16. Chapter 16

16. Dezember 

von Hermine Snape

Eine merkwürdige Beziehung 

Hermine wachte auf. Erschrocken sah sie sich um und stellte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass sie eine halbe Stunde verschlafen hatte, kam jedoch nicht darauf, welcher Tag es war. Sie sah auf ihren Kalender. Montag, der 1. Dezember 1997. Gestern war also der erste Advent gewesen.

So scharf sie auch nachdachte, sie kam nicht darauf, was sie am Tag zuvor getan hatte, geschweige denn, wie sie ins Bett gekommen war.

_Oh verdammt!_ Wenn Montag war, dann hatte sie heute Schule! Langsam kam ihr die Erinnerung wieder. Sie hatte in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke!

So schnell war Hermine noch nie fertig angezogen gewesen, doch es reichte nicht, um noch rechtzeitig in die Kerker zu kommen, und wenn sie sich noch so sehr beeilte…

„Granger!", bellte Snape, als sie atemlos in sein Klassenzimmer gestürmt kam. „Schon wieder zu spät! Heute Abend um halb acht – Nachsitzen! Und jetzt hinsetzen und die Arbeitsaufträge an der Tafel ausführen!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Pult.

Hermine machte sich verwirrt auf dem Weg zu einem freien Platz und besiedelte ihn; ob es ihrer war, wusste sie nicht. Ob Snape recht hatte damit, dass sie zum wiederholten Male zu spät war, konnte sie ebenso wenig sagen. Was sie jedoch am meisten durcheinander brachte, war das Gefühl, von den Füßen gerissen zu werden, als Snape ihr in die Augen gesehen und sie angeschrieen hatte. Und es machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus, dass sie nachsitzen musste.

Sie, Hermine Granger, Schulsprecherin und Musterschülerin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, musste _nachsitzen_, und das bei der alten Fledermaus, bei _Snape_!

_Na und?_, fragte eine innere Stimme.

Hermine schalt sich selber und macht sich an ihrem Kessel zu schaffen. Jetzt ließ sie sich auch noch anlenken!

Dieses Gefühl, das sie vom Morgen her kannte, verstärkte sich wieder, als Hermine kurz vor halb acht an die schwere Tür klopfte, hinter der sich das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke befand.

Moment mal! Das ist doch nicht das Klassenzimmer, das ich - 

Bevor sie zu Ende denken konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sie in einen dunklen Raum gezogen.

Sie konnte nicht schreien, doch sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Eine Hand umfasste ihre Hüfte und zog sie in ein anderes Zimmer, etwas unsanft, doch sie verspürte keinen Drang, sich zu wehren.

Als Hermine auf ein Bett gestoßen wurde und die schwarze Gestalt erkannt, die sich auf sie warf, weiteten sich ihre Augen einen Moment lang vor Schrecken, bevor sie sich ihm hingab.

Es war Snape.

Severus...

Na, kapiert? ;) Denkt euch euren Teil dazu – wie das weitergeht oder auch nicht.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Dezember

von Mariacharly

**Die herzlichsten Küsse der Welt**

Nur ein paar Quadratmeter blieben den beiden, die sie sich unter dem Mistelzweig rühren durften.

Professor Gilderoy Lockhard hatte sich in den letzten Winkel der ihm nur möglich war zurückgezogen. Das würde er Dumbledore nie verzeihen!

Gut, er war es gewohnt, von Damen unterschiedlichen Alters verehrt zu werden, und manch eine hatte ihn schon auch gegen seinen Willen abgeküsst.

Aber was zu weit geht, geht zu weit.

Mit angewidertem Gesicht verfolgte er die Sabberfäden, die sich aus dem Maul von Fang, dem Saurüden zogen, der beide Pfoten auf seine Schultern gesetzt hatte und dessen lange Zunge über sein Gesicht fuhr.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Dezember

von Kira Gmork

**Freundschaftspiel**

Das war das traurigste Weihnachtsfest, das er je in den Mauern dieses Schlosses hinter sich bringen würde.

Was als amüsante Unterhaltung geplant gewesen war, war für Harry Potter zu einem niederschmetternden Ereignis geworden.

Ein Quiddich-Freundschaftspiel zwischen den sonst konkurierenden Häusern, zumindest mit denjenigen, die über Weihnachten auf Hogwarts blieben.

Es war um nichts gegangen - um gar nichts - es hatte Spaß machen sollen, aber für ihn war es um mehr gegangen - um die Ehre.

Zwischen herumwirbelnden Schneeflocken hatte Harry Potter nach dem Schnatz gesucht. Überall hatte es geglitzert und gefunkelt, so dass man die kleine geflügelte Kugel nur schwer ausmachen konnte.

Und dann hatte er sie gesehen - golden schimmerte sie vor einer Wand aus makellosem Weiß, ehe sie auf die spärlichen dunkleren Punkte zugeschwebt war, die Harry verschwommen als die Gesichter der Zuschauer wahrnahm.

Sie lagen knapp in Führung - wenn er jetzt den Schnatz fing, dann wäre der Sieg Gryffindor sicher.

Die Slytherins waren stark in diesem Spiel, aber sie würden unterliegen...sie _mussten _einfach unterliegen, damit Weihnachten perfekt würde.

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco zu ihm aufschloss.

Und dann geschah es - Harry setzte zu einem Manöver an, das Draco abschütteln würde. Er flog eine gewagte Schleife, mit der er den Slytherin fast vom Besen riss; den Schnatz hatte er immer noch im Visier - alles würde klappen. Sein Herz schien einen jubelnden Hüpfer zu machen.

Dann gab es einen Schlag an seinem Arm - etwas hatte ihn gestreift.

Verwundert blickte er auf die getroffene Stelle.

Ein Klatscher?

Doch dafür war der Aufprall nicht hart genug gewesen.

Mit entgeistertem Blick folgte er dem Gegenstand, der ihn getroffen hatte. Es war der Quaffel. Mit seinem ausgestreckten rechten Arm hatte er die Kugel abgefälscht und musste nun mit ansehen, wie sie auf einen ihrer eigenen Ringe zusteuerte.

Harry schrie in Gedanken dem Hüter zu, doch seine Stimme versagte vor Schreck: 'Halt ihn - halt ihn bitte...bittttteee! Oh nein! NEIN!'

Seine eigene Stimme schwoll in seinem Kopf an, durchrauschte seinen Verstand, bis nichts da war, außer der Erkenntnis, dass er soeben ein Eigentor erzielt hatte.

Als Draco in Siegerpose die Hand emporstieß und die Flügel des Schnatztes in seiner Faust schlaff zum Erliegen kamen, hatte Harry seinen Besen schon in Richtung Boden gesenkt, um seinen Höhenflug endgültig zu beenden.

Und nun saß er hier. Allein in der großen Halle und starrte auf die festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbäume. Das große Essen war bereits zu ende und die Geschenke warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn.

Harry hatte keine Lust sie auszupacken.

Ron und Hermine würden ohnehin nicht merken, ob er sie jetzt geöffnet hatte, oder erst, nachdem es ihm wieder besser ging.

Sie waren bei ihren Familien.

Familie - warum konnte man die nicht auch einfach in Weihnachtspapier packen und ihm zum Geschenk machen?

Das wäre noch besser gewesen, als ein Sieg im Quidditch - viel besser!

Eines Tages vielleicht, wenn er seine eigene gründen würde...ja, eines Tages...

In solche Gedanken versunken, wurde er plötzlich von einem Räuspern erschreckt.

"Hey, Potter", hörte er eine Stimme, die er jetzt weiß Gott nicht hören wollte.

"Draco", knurrte er wenig begeistert zurück.

Der Blonde baute sich vor ihm auf und schien darauf zu warten, dass er noch etwas sagte.

Doch Harry schwieg.

In seinem Kopf wisperte jedoch unentwegt eine Stimme, die fragte, warum Malfoy nicht über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren war.

"Hast du schon deine Geschenke ausgepackt?", fragte Draco und griff nach einem Apfel, der in der Obstschale auf dem Tisch lag.

Harrys "Nein" ging im Schmatzen des Slytherins fast unter.

"Solltest du mal machen - vielleicht siehst du dann nicht mehr aus, als hätte dir einer die Eier weggeschossen", sagte Draco zwischen zwei herzhaften Bissen.

"Was kümmert dich das?", gab Harry kalt zurück.

"Es ist Weihnachten", sagte Draco, als wäre dies eine logische Erklärung.

"Stimmt," gab Harry gereizt zurück, "es ist Weihnachten, warum bist du also nicht zu Hause, bei deiner perfekten Familie?"

Draco hörte auf zu kauen und sah Harry ernst an: "Weil sie nicht so _perfekt_ ist, Potter."

"Ach?", ließ Harry sich spöttisch vernehmen, "und was hast du an ihr auszusetzen? Ihr Geld? Ihr Ansehen? Ihre Macht?"

"Ihre Lieblosigkeit", erwiderte der Slytherin knapp.

Abermals schwieg Harry, doch es war ein nachdenkliches Schweigen.

"Wenn du so etwas wie Mitleid erwartest," erwiderte er schließlich barsch, "dann bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse."

Draco lachte freudlos auf: "Das ist mir klar, Potter. Behalte dein Mitleid, oder sonstige Nettigkeiten, wenn du so daran hängst. Ich bin nur hier, um mich für das Geschenk zu bedanken."

"Ich habe dir nichts geschenkt", sagte Harry und biss die Zähne aufeinander, doch inzwischen wurde ihm klar, dass er und Draco sich zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wirklich miteinander unterhielten. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Der Blonde sah ihn einen Moment an, dann blickte er zur verzauberten Decken, von der sanft der Schnee zu ihnen hinunterrieselte, sich irgendwo über ihren Köpfen jedoch plötzlich verlor.

"Der Sieg für Slytherin war so ziemlich das schönste Geschenk, das ich dieses Jahr bekommen habe," sagte er dann bestimmt.

Harry fauchte ihn an: "Willst du dich lustig über mich machen, Malfoy? Ach, was frag ich überhaupt - wie kam ich nur auf den Gedanken, dass es Weihnachten anders laufen könnte..."

Draco schüttelte knapp den Kopf, zog den Stuhl neben Harry ein Stück zurück und setzte sich darauf.

"Das ist ja das Witzige daran, Potter. Das schönste Geschenk habe ich von jemandem bekommen, der mich hasst. Und freiwillig hast du es mir ohnehin nicht gegeben; aber trotzdem ist es um so vieles besser, als die Goldmünzen, die meine Mum mir geschickt hat, damit ich mir meine Wünsche selbst erfüllen kann. Und besser als die Bücher, die mein Vater mir zukommen ließ - mit Titeln wie: 'Rede nicht - manipuliere!', oder 'Warum Männer besser die Macht haben und wie Frauen sie dabei unterstützen können.' Der letztere Titel zeugt übrigens von der _wundervollen_ Ehe meiner Eltern."

Harry forschte im Blick seines Gegenübers nach irgendetwas, das ihm zeigte, dass dies wirklich Draco war - der Junge, der bislang mit seiner Herkunft geprahlt hatte und auf jeden hinabblickte, der nicht seinem Stand entsprach, aber da war nichts - nichts, außer einer Verletzbarkeit, die er selbst so oft im Spiegel erblickt hatte.

"Dieses Geschenk...", Harry stockte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, weil er überhaupt mit Draco darüber sprach, dann fuhr er jedoch fort, "...habe ich dir mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig gemacht. Ich hätte es mir lieber selbst gemacht, und das weißt du auch ganz genau."

Draco lächelte erneut, und diesmal sah es echt aus.

"Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber_ du _hast mit Sicherheit wirklich schöne Geschenke bekommen. Vielleicht solltest du sie jetzt doch auspacken gehen."

"Von meiner Familie bekomme ich keine Geschenke, Malfoy...eigentlich habe ich nämlich so etwas wie eine Familie nicht...jedenfalls nicht, was man normalerweise darunter versteht."

"Aber du hast Freunde - wirkliche Freunde...nicht nur Trottel, die hinter dir herlaufen, weil sie sich erhoffen, von deinem Reichtum und deinem Einfluss zu profitieren."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach, was Draco gesagt hatte.

Das alles war so unwirklich.

Vermutlich würde er gleich aufwachen und sich darüber wundern, dass er ausgerechnet von Malfoy so sentimental geträumt hatte.

Der Blonde lachte, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen.

"Die Situation wird dir unheimlich, Potter...keine Sorge, mir auch!"

"Tut mir leid...ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass du...ist ja auch egal. Ich gehe jetzt meine Geschenke auspacken." Damit erhob Harry sich, blieb jedoch noch einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, dann sagte er grinsend: "Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht darauf wetten, dass ich dir nächstes Jahr nochmal so ein Geschenk mache."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt, Potter. Aber für dieses Jahr bin ich dir ein Geschenk schuldig...ich vermute allerdings, dass du es ohnehin nicht annehmen würdest...und das, obwohl ich bereit wäre, es dir völlig freiwillig zu geben."

Harry runzelte fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Ich würde dir gerne meine Freundschaft schenken", sagte Draco leise.

Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille in dem großen Raum, und Harry fragte sich, warum sein Bauch so naiv war und sich aufgrund von Dracos Worten mit Wärme füllte.

Ein paar Herzschläge später nickte er seinem Gegenüber zu: "Ich würde dieses Geschenk gerne annehmen, Draco", sagte Harry und seine Stimme brach, als er den Vornamen seines neuen Freundes zum ersten mal bewusst aussprach.

"Das ist gut, Harry...freut mich", stammelte jetzt auch der Blonde, erhob sich und verließ die Große Halle, während er grüßend die Hand erhoben hielt. "Wir sehen uns...", sagte er noch einmal, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Harry seufzte leise, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zur Decke empor.

War Dracos angetragene Freundschaft ebenso trügerisch, wie der verzauberte Schnee, der dort hinabfiel? Würde sie sich bei näherem Betrachten nur als Schein herausstellen?

Er würde es wohl herausfinden.

Er würde vorsichtig sein, und die Augen nach Fallen offen halten - prüfen, ob Draco wirklich bereit war, mit ihm in der gleichen Liga zu spielen...und dennoch wusste er tief innen drin, dass er in diesem Spiel nur würde gewinnen können.

_Ende_


	19. Chapter 19

19. Dezember 

von fee-morgana

Krippenspiel 

„Mama, es schneit!"

Das Mädchen hüpfte freudig neben ihrer Mutter auf und ab, die mit zügigen Schritten und ohne ihre Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen über den festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsmarkt eilte. Um diese frühe Tageszeit waren noch nicht viele Menschen unterwegs, daher behinderte niemand ihren schnellen Gang.

„Mhh", kam die abwesende Antwort.

„Hoffentlich schneit es weiter. Übermorgen ist schließlich Weihnachten", redete das Mädchen weiter, ohne auf das Desinteresse ihrer Mutter zu acheten und ging langsamer, um ein paar der weißen Flocken mit dem Mund aufzufangen. Sie kicherte ausgelassen.

Schließlich blieb sie neben einer großen Krippenlandschaft stehen, die im Zentrum des Marktes aufgebaut war. Die beinahe kniehohen Figuren waren lebensecht modelliert und trugen sogar Kleidung aus Stoff. Das Fell der Tiere war ebenfalls aus Wolle oder Filz nachempfunden. Alles war sehr liebevoll gestaltet. Maria und Josef saßen andächtig in einem Stall, das Jesuskind lag in der Krippe auf einem Haufen echten Strohs gebettet. Der Esel und der Ochse flankierten die drei.

Vor dem Stall gab es einige Schafe, sowie mehrere Hirten, die über die großzügige Fläche verteilt waren. Sogar ein Hund lag einem der Hirten zu Füßen.

Das Mädchen trat an den Zaun, während ihre Mutter die Krippe mit keinem Blick würdigte.

„Mama! Mama! Mama! Schau doch mal! Da! Das Jesuskind hat mir zugewunken!" Sie deutete aufgeregt auf die Krippe. „Bleib stehen, bitte!"

„Ellen, nun komm schon! Das hast Du Dir nur eingebildet", erwiderte die Mutter leicht ungeduldig. Sie kam wieder zurück und versuchte ihre Tochter am Ärmel weiterzuziehen. „Glaubst Du nicht, dass Du langsam zu groß für solche Spielchen bist?"

„Nein! Wirklich. Ich möchte noch einen Moment hier bleiben. Vielleicht winkt es noch mal", bettelte das Mädchen. „Ich will Dir das zeigen."

Die Mutter seufzte. „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich muss da drüben an dem Stand noch etwas für Tante Rose besorgen. Und dann müssen wir bald nach Hause. Wir haben einfach keine Zeit mehr."

Die Mutter sah blass und müde aus. Sie hatte dicke Ränder unter den Augen.

„Warum denn Mama? Zu Hause ist doch niemand", meinte Ellen düster. „Außerdem sind schon Ferien."

„Hör auf. Es wird Zeit. Irgendwann müssen wir schließlich nach Hause", sagte die Mutter traurig.

„Ja. Ich weiß", erwiderte Ellen und schniefte ein bisschen. „Darf ich wenigstens hier warten, während Du Deine Besorgungen machst? Ich mag nicht -"

„Nein!", kam da sofort die ablehnende Antwort. „Ich lass Dich nicht hier alleine stehen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Schatz, Du bist noch zu klein. Es könnte Dir etwas passieren."

„Auf einmal bin ich zu klein", schmollte das Mädchen. „Vorhin war ich schon groß. Du sagst es immer so, wie es Dir passt."

„Ellen! Jetzt hör aber auf", ermahnte die Mutter ihre Tochter streng.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber darf ich Ihnen ein Angebot machen", mischte sich da ein älterer Mann mit langen weißen Haaren ein, der neben dem Mädchen stand und ebenfalls die große Krippe betrachtet hatte. Die Frau sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe etwas Zeit und würde gerne bei ihrer Tochter hier stehen bleiben, während sie ihre Besorgung machen. Auf diese Weise bekäme jeder, was er möchte."

Die Mutter runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise vertraute sie ihr Kind nicht einfach so einem Wildfremden an. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie ihre Tochter von nun an alleine durchbringen musste, da wollte sie nicht noch riskieren, dass ihrem Kind wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit etwas zustieß. Sie überlegte, wie sie eine Ablehnung möglichst höflich formulieren konnte.

Ellen hatte den Mann währenddessen ebenfalls erstaunt gemustert. Er erwiderte den Blick des Kindes vollkommen unvoreingenommen und schmunzelte offensichtlich darüber, wie genau er gerade unter die Lupe genommen wurde. Eigentlich wirkte er sogar sehr sympathisch.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte die Frau etwas zögernd.

„Au ja, Mami! Ich geh auch ganz bestimmt nicht weg und bleib ganz brav hier bei dem Mann stehen! Ich will doch nur sehen, ob das Jesuskind noch einmal winkt!", rief Ellen überschwänglich und strahlte den Mann an, der ihr Lächeln mit der gleichen Wärme erwiderte.

„Ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht und ich bin Ihnen auch nicht böse, wenn Sie mir Ihre Tochter nicht anvertrauen möchten. In der heutigen Zeit kann man gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein und Sie haben nicht mehr als das Wort eines Unbekannten, dass ich hier stehen bleibe und aufpasse", meinte der Mann und betrachtete die Frau freundlich über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille.

Die Frau rieb sich die Nase. Dann kratzte sie sich am Kopf und sagte schließlich: „In Ordnung. Es sind ja nur ein paar Minuten. Aber bleib genau hier stehen, Ellen, hörst Du!"

Ellen nickte begeistert. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zur Krippe herum, wo sie gleich das Jesuskind mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen fixierte.

Immer noch zögernd betrachtete die Frau noch einmal den älteren Mann. Er hatte einen sehr extravaganten taubenblauen Mantel mit weiten Ärmeln an, dessen große Silberknöpfe funkelten. Sein silberweißes Haar hing ihm weit über den Rücken und sein ebenso weißer Bart war lang und dicht. Unzählige Lachfältchen umrahmten seine blitzeblauen Augen und aus jeder Einzelnen schien ein Schalk hervorzulugen. „Gehen Sie nur", drängte der Mann gut gelaunt. „Sie dürfen sich auch ruhig Zeit lassen. Ich habe keine Eile."

Jetzt lächelte die Frau das erste Mal und nickte. Als sie sich umwandte, war sie seltsam beruhigt. Irgendwie kam es ihr vor, als wäre ihre Tochter nie in besserer Obhut gewesen. Ein wenig verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf. So ein merkwürdiger Mensch war ihr noch nie begegnet, doch ohne sich weitere Sorgen zu machen, begann sie langsam über den Weihnachtsmarkt zu schlendern.

„Sehen sie nur! Schnell", rief Ellen und ruckte aufgeregt am Arm des Mannes. „Es hat geklappt. Das Jesuskind hat mir schon wieder zugewunken. Mama hat mir noch nie geglaubt, wenn so etwas passiert ist. Aber Sie haben das doch gesehen, oder?"

Der Mann wirkte nur milde überrascht.

„Ja. Natürlich habe ich das." Er schien zu überlegen, doch dann fuhr er fort: „Sieh mal da, was der Esel macht." Dabei deutete er mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zur Krippe hinüber.

Der Esel warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und man hätte meinen können, dass ein leises I-Ah zu hören war. Ellen kicherte verdutzt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Dann sah sie konzentriert auf ein Schaf, das plötzlich umfiel.

„Oh", machte sie und verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht.

„Macht nichts", schmunzelte der Mann und winkte erneut mit seiner Hand. Im Nu stand das Schaf wieder und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. Dann begann es zu fressen.

Ellen sah den Mann erstaunt an. „Sie können das auch!?", stellte sie fest.

„Sieht wohl ganz danach aus", lächelte er.

„Immer, wenn ich Mama zeigen will, wie das geht, schaffe ich es nicht. Kann man das lernen?", wollte die Kleine wissen.

„Ja und nein. Es ist eine Gabe, die man hat. Aber man kann lernen diese richtig zu benutzen."

„Das möchte ich gerne! Aber wo?", fragte Ellen ganz aufgeregt.

„Oh, es gibt eine Schule, an der man das kann. Aber erst wenn Du elf Jahre alt bist, darfst Du dort hingehen. Wie alt bist Du denn jetzt?"

„Zehn!", rief Ellen aufgeregt. „Aber ich werde im Februar elf."

„Nun, dann bekommst Du wohl an Deinem Geburtstag Post", befand der Mann.

„Wirklich? Und dann?"

„Dann darfst Du am ersten September in die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen. Denn das, was Du kannst ist Magie. Du bist eine Hexe, Ellen."

„Magie", flüsterte Ellen beinahe ehrfürchtig. „Eine Hexe? Sind Sie dann ein... Zauberer?"

„Ja, das bin ich in der Tat. Aber Du solltest mit niemandem darüber reden", riet ihr der Mann eindringlich.

„Die meisten glauben mir sowieso nicht", winkte Ellen ab. „Daran habe ich mich schon gewöhnt. Können Sie mir nicht zeigen, wie man das richtig macht? Nur einmal, ganz kurz, ja?"

Die Augen des Mannes funkelten vergnügt, als er sich verstohlen umsah. Niemand außer ihnen beiden war in diesem Moment in der Nähe der Krippe. Er zog einen länglichen Stab aus seiner Manteltasche und schnippte damit.

Im Nu erwachten alle Krippenfiguren zum Leben. Der Hund sprang auf und umringte dann leise kläffend die Schafe, die sich auf der Stelle zu einer Herde zusammendrängten.

Die Hirten versammelten sich gemächlich rund um das Feuer, welches auf einmal täuschend echt aussah und begannen mit einer angeregten Unterhaltung. Einer der Hirten kratzte sich ganz ungeniert und ausgiebig am Kopf, während sich ein anderer vor Lachen auf die Schenkel schlug.

Maria war aufgestanden und nahm das Jesuskind aus der Krippe. Sie küsste es liebevoll, dann drückte sie es dem verdutzten Josef in den Arm. Anschließend machte sie sich daran das Stroh in der Krippe aufzuschütteln. Josef indes, wusste nicht so recht, wie er das kleine Paket eigentlich halten sollte und griff recht ungeschickt zu. Das Jesuskind brüllte augenscheinlich wie am Spieß, obwohl man kaum einen Laut vernahm. Maria nahm es Josef kopfschüttelnd wieder ab und wiegte es ein wenig hin und her. Schließlich setzte sie sich bequem hin und begann das Baby zu stillen. Josef sah sichtlich erleichtert aus, als der Kleine sich umgehend beruhigte.

Ellen und der Mann betrachteten amüsiert die stille Szene.

„Hallo ihr zwei", erklang da eine muntere weibliche Stimme hinter Ihnen.

Erschrocken fuhr Ellen herum. „Mama!"

Die Mutter trat lächelnd neben die beiden und sah auf die Krippe, deren Figuren mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt waren.

„Nanu?", meinte sie verdutzt und ihre Augen glitten über die Szene. „Die Figuren standen doch vorhin noch ganz woanders. Und das Jesuskind! Ich habe noch nie eine Krippenszene gesehen, in der Maria ihr Kind stillt. Es sieht wirklich täuschend echt aus."

Maria hob den Kopf und zwinkerte der Frau zu, die auf der Stelle einen Schritt zurück trat und den Mann und ihre Tochter mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie den Mann misstrauisch.

„Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und ich bin eigentlich nur rein zufällig hier. Aber nachdem ich Ihre Tochter kennengelernt habe, sollten wir uns dringend miteinander unterhalten. Sie ist nämlich etwas ganz besonderes", erklärte er. „Kommen Sie. Dort hinten habe ich eine Konditorei gesehen. Die Auslagen in der Theke erschienen mir ausgesprochen schmackhaft. Bei einem Kaffee und einigen Leckereien redet es sich leichter. Lebkuchen, Zimtsterne, Baumkuchenspitzen. Alles, was das Herz begehrt gibt es dort. Sogar Dominosteine!"

Die Frau rührte sich nicht.

„Wer oder vielmehr was sind sie?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„Sehen Sie", antwortete Albus Dumbledore, während er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Krippe schnellen ließ.

Alle Figuren reckten sich noch einmal, bevor sie schwatzend und lachend wieder an ihre ursprünglichen Plätze zurückkehrten. Maria legte das Jesuskind über ihre Schulter und klopfte sanft auf seinen Rücken, bevor sie es wieder in die Krippe legte. Nachdem sie es liebevoll zugedeckt hatte, nahm sie wieder auf dem Hocker daneben Platz. Nach und nach erstarrten alle Figuren.

Dumbledore steckte seinen Zauberstab schwungvoll wieder ein. Dann nahm er den Arm der immer noch verwirrten Frau, hakte ihn sich unter und zog sie mit sich. Ellen nahm den anderen Arm ihrer Mutter.

„Wissen Sie, zufällig bin ich der Leiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die Ihre Tochter ab September besuchen wird. Ich finde, sie sollten schon jetzt ein wenig über die Welt erfahren, in der Ellen zukünftig zu Hause sein wird."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte die Frau schwach.

„Ja. Sie dürfen mich auch alles Fragen, was Sie wollen. Aber jetzt wird es wirklich Zeit für einen guten Kaffee. Was sagst Du Ellen? Vielleicht dürfen wir ja sogar ein kleines Stück von dem wunderschönen Lebkuchenhaus naschen, das ich dort im Schaufenster gesehen habe", erklärte Albus Dumbledore munter und zwinkerte über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille.

Ellen kicherte. Plötzlich sah ihr Leben doch nicht mehr so düster aus.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Dezember

Von Zauberfee1979

Weihnachten im Doppelpack

„Jetzt reicht es aber!"

„Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht, Padma! So kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir es ihnen mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen!"

„Genau, Schwesterlein!", erwiderte Parvati und ein boshaftes Grinsen verunzierte ihr sonst so schönes Gesicht.

Noch vor wenigen Minuten war Padma von oben bis unten mit ekligem Schleim bedeckt gewesen, da die Weasley-Zwillinge es wohl witzig fanden, überall im Gang Schleimbomben zu platzieren, die platzten, sobald jemand darunter hindurch ging.

Die beiden Zwillinge steckten die Köpfe zusammen und schmiedeten einen Plan.

Beide nickten heftig zustimmend mit dem Kopf und Parvati kramte schnell in ihrer Tasche nach einem Pergament und einer Feder. Derweil vergewisserte sich Padma, dass sie trotz der überfüllten Bibliothek unbeobachtet waren, doch um sie her schwatzen die Schüler und Schülerinnen miteinander und niemand nahm momentan Notiz von den beiden Mädchen.

„An welchen von den beiden sollen wir den Brief richten? Welcher würde sich mehr darüber ärgern, nicht eingeladen zu werden? Du kennst die beiden schließlich besser als ich", überlegte Padma laut und kratzte sich mit dem Federkiel ihrer Schwester an der Nase.

„Fred ist der eitlere von beiden. Er wird sicherlich eifersüchtig, wenn George eine Einladung bekommt, und er nicht", lächelte Parvati gemein.

Und so schrieben sie gemeinsam einen Brief an George Weasley:

Lieber George,

ich traue mich nicht, Dich persönlich anzusprechen, da ja immer Dein Bruder bei Dir ist, so dass mich jedes Mal der Mut verlässt.

Ich finde Dich schon eine längere Zeit sehr interessant und hatte gehofft, du würdest mich beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende begleiten.

Vielleicht können wir uns ja bei einer Tasse Kaffee bei Madame Puddifoots näher kennen lernen?

Bitte gib mir schnellst möglich Bescheid!

Padma Patil

Zufrieden blickten sich die Schwestern an und machten sich nachdem sie den Brief noch sorgfältig versiegelt hatten auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Mit etwas Glück würde George den Brief beim Abendessen erhalten. Und falls ihr Plan funktionieren sollte, würde er Fred nicht verraten, was darin geschrieben stand.

Fred und George saßen gerade beim Abendessen und planten die nächsten Scherzartikel, die sie in ihren Versandhandel aufnehmen wollten, als eine große braune Schuleule vor George landete und ihm ihr Bein hinstreckte. Verwundert sah er seinen Bruder an, löste dann die Rolle Pergament vom Bein der Eule und öffnete neugierig den Brief. Die Eule schüttelte sich und erhob sich augenblicklich wieder.

Er las ihn einmal, dann ein weiteres Mal und mit jeder Zeile wurde seine Stirn runzliger und seine Augen größer. Als Fred nach dem Brief griff, zog er ihn hastig weg, faltete ihn und verstaute ihn in seinem Umhang.

Fred zog eine beleidigte Mine. George bekam davon allerdings nicht allzu viel mit, denn er ließ seinen Blick suchend über den Ravenclaw – Tisch gleiten und als er Padma entdeckte, welche ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, nickte er kaum merklich ... aber an dem Strahlen des Mädchens erkannte er, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Dass diese so erfreut aussah, weil der Plan, den sie und ihre Schwester ausgeheckt hatten, so gut funktionierte, konnte George ja nicht ahnen.

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass sein Zwillingsbruder wohl schon einige Minuten auf ihn einredete, um doch noch zu erfahren, was wohl in diesem Brief stand.

„Du musst nicht immer alles wissen, Fred!", sagte George mit Nachdruck, stand auf und verließ die große Halle.

„Das lief doch bestens!", freute sich Parvati eine halbe Stunde später in der Bibliothek. Dorthin hatten sich die beiden aus Mangel an anderen Treffpunkten zurückgezogen und wollten vor der Sperrstunde noch mal schnell ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen.

Schnell hatten die beiden sich geeinigt, dass sie sich an dem Tag fast gleich anziehen wollten. Wozu waren sie schließlich Zwillinge? Als einziger Unterschied, mit dem sie George verwirren wollten, sollte Parvati ein rotes Halstuch tragen, während Padma ein blaues tragen würde. Außerdem wollte Padma die liebe und nette spielen, währen Parvati immer ziemlich gemein sein sollte.

„Endlich werden die beiden auch einmal Opfer eines Streiches!" Wieder einmal grinsten sich die beiden an.

In der Zwischenzeit war George im Gryffindor–Gemeinschaftsraum ziemlich genervt von seinem Zwillingsbruder.

„Nein Fred, ich sage Dir nicht, von wem der Brief ist!"

„Bitte, bitte, bitte! Du sagst mir doch sonst auch alles. Warum diesmal nicht?"

„Weil Du mich die ganze Zeit damit aufziehen würdest!"

„Nein! Das würde ich nicht, und das weißt du auch! Bei Sachen, die dir wichtig sind, war ich noch nie gemein zu dir, oder?"

George überlegte einen Moment, doch dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass Fred Recht hatte. Er seufzte einmal laut, zuckte mit den Schultern und schob Fred den Brief zu, damit er ihn lesen konnte. Erst war sein Blick ungläubig, als er den Brief aber ein zweites und dann noch ein drittes Mal gelesen hatte, grinste er George breit an.

„Das ist ja super! Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie auf dich steht."

„Wer steht auf George?", fragte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme von hinten. Beide drehten sich erstaunt um und atmeten dann erleichtert auf, als sie ihre Schwester Ginny entdeckten.

Schnell zog Fred sie neben sich und hielt ihr den Brief unter die Nase. Ginny las ihn ebenfalls zweimal, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah ernst von Fred zu George.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig einem der Patil - Zwillinge vor kurzem einen bösen Streich gespielt, oder?"

Fred und George sahen sich überrascht an und zuckten die Schultern, ehe Fred antwortete:

„Wir spielen so viele Streiche...die merken wir uns nicht alle."

„Dann solltet ihr noch einmal gründlich nachdenken! Ich kann mir nämlich nur vorstellen, dass dies so eine Art Scherz von den beiden werden soll. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie Rache an euch nehmen."

„Ach, und wie kommt unser geliebtes Schwesterlein zu der Annahme, ich könnte Padma nicht auch so von mir überzeugt haben?", mischte sich nun George säuerlich ein.

„Ganz einfach! Ich weiß, dass sie fest mit Terry Boot geht und über Weihnachten sogar zu ihm fährt. Warum also sollte sie plötzlich und so kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien etwas von dir wollen?"

Die Brüder sahen sie mit offenen Mündern an. Dann blickten sie sich gegenseitig einen Moment in die Augen und fingen an zu grinsen.

„Na ... wenn das ein Scherz werden soll, haben sie sich mit den Falschen angelegt!" -

„Den Spieß kann man auch rumdrehen!", antworteten die Zwillinge abwechselnd und grinsten ihre Schwester breit an. Ginny lächelte zurück, stand dann auf und ließ ihre Brüder alleine. In diese Planung wollte sie lieber nicht verstrickt werden.

Am Samstag vor Weihnachten war es dann soweit. Das letzte Hogsmeade - Wochenende in diesem Jahr war gekommen und Padma traf George in der Eingangshalle. Er bot ihr galant seinen Arm an, sie hakte sich unter und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den hohen Schnee ins Dorf. Dort schlenderten sie erst ein wenig durch die Strassen, gingen in alle möglichen Läden und bestaunten dort die Waren. Erst als es beiden ziemlich kalt wurde, kehrten sie bei Madame Puddifoots ein und setzten sich an einen der Tische. George war ganz Gentleman und half Padma sowohl dabei aus der Jacke zu schlüpfen als auch sich hinzusetzen, indem er den Stuhl für sie heran schob. Erst dann nahm er selbst Platz und bestellte für sie den Weihnachtskaffee, der gerade als besondere Spezialität angeboten wurde. Lächelnd sah er Padma nun an und flirtete so heftig mit ihr, dass er mit Genugtuung ihre roten Wangen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Padma war unterdes ziemlich verwirrt. So charmant kannte sie George ja überhaupt nicht!

Nie hätte sie sich erträumen können, dass er richtig zuvorkommend und höflich sein konnte, wenn er nur wollte.

Mit jeder Minute wurde ihr schlechtes Gewissen größer. Inzwischen fand sie es gar keine so gute Idee mehr, mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen, nur um ihre Rache zu bekommen. Die romantische Stimmung um sie herum tat ihr übriges. Alles war festlich dekoriert und bisher konnte sie wirklich von Glück reden, dass noch keiner dieser fliegenden Mistelzweige über ihrem Tisch angekommen war; schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht auch noch küssen müssen.

Was sollte nur Terry von ihr denken, falls ihm das jemand erzählen würde? Sie hatte ihn zwar über ihren Plan aufgeklärt, damit er nicht eifersüchtig wurde, aber vom Küssen war dabei nie die Rede gewesen. Das Pärchen am Nachbartisch riss sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken, als es hell über ihnen aufblitzte, als einer der Mistelzweige bei ihnen ankam und die beiden sich weigerten, sich zu küssen. Padma nahm dies als Zeichen, den ersten Wechsel mit ihrer Schwester vorzunehmen, denn dann wäre weder sie noch George in der Not, den anderen küssen zu müssen, wenn der Zweig gleich bei ihnen vorbeiflatterte.

So entschuldigte sie sich also kurz und verschwand auf der Toilette.

George atmete erleichtert auf. Endlich konnte er das erste Mal mit Fred den Platz tauschen. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit unter Harrys Tarnumhang draußen vor dem Fenster gewartet. Harry hatte die beiden zwar erst etwas misstrauisch beäugt, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatten, aber als sie ihm den Plan erklärt hatten, konnte er einfach nicht mehr nein sagen. Also ging George schnell nach draußen, wo er mit seinem Bruder den Platz unter dem Umhang tauschte und Fred verschwand schnell wieder im Cafe, ehe Padma von der Toilette zurück war.

Fred hatte anders als sein Bruder ein grünes T-Shirt statt einem blauen unter der Robe, aber ansonsten sahen sie absolut gleich aus.

Doch nun wurde der Plan der Weasley – Zwillinge interessant: Sie hatten geplant, dass George den Gentleman spielte, während Fred den absoluten Egoisten und Fiesling mimen sollte.

So saßen sich nun Parvati und Fred gegenüber und teilten gegenseitig Spitzen aus, dass man glaubte, die Luft sprühe Funken. George beobachtete belustigt das ganze vom Fenster aus.

Schließlich stand Parvati angeblich zornentbrannt auf und entschuldigte sich, da sie scheinbar schon wieder auf die Toilette musste. Schnell wechselten auch Fred und George wieder die Plätze und kurze Zeit später saßen sich wieder George und Padma gegenüber und waren nett und höflich zueinander.

Fred wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass Padma plötzlich wieder so friedlich aufgelegt war und nicht mehr sauer wie zuvor bei Fred, doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Sie unterhielten sich wieder angenehm und sowohl George als auch Padma genossen das zusammen Sein. Einige Zeit später entschuldigte sich Padma erneut und verschwand, und auch Fred und George tauschten abermals die Plätze. Kaum hatte Parvati, die George ja noch immer für Padma hielt, wieder bei Fred Platz genommen, da beschloss George, dass er unbedingt auch einmal auf die Toilette gehen musste – allerdings war sein Wunsch echt.

So ging er, versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang, in das Cafe und direkt durch bis zu den Toiletten; erst im Vorraum nahm er den Umhang ab. Just in diesem Moment kam Padma aus der Damen-Toilette und beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten einander an.

Nachdem sich die beiden von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatten, begann George zu kichern. Padma sah ihn verständnislos an. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er wütend auf sie wäre, und er begann einfach so zu lachen...

Nachdem George sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte meinte er lapidar:

„Ihr hattet also die gleiche Idee wie wir, stimmts?"

Padma sah ihn weiterhin mit großen Augen an und verstand nicht recht, was er von ihr wollte.

George nahm sie am Arm, zog ihnen beiden den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und führte sie zurück ins Cafe, wo Padma mühevoll ein Kichern unterdrücken musste, als sie Ihre Schwester mit einem vermeintlichen George am Tisch sitzen sah, wo sie sich lebhaft zankten.

Schnell huschten sie zurück in den Vorraum der Toiletten und dort angekommen prusteten beide gleichzeitig los.

Als sie sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatten, blickte George fragend zu Padma:

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Das Mädchen überlegte einen Moment, dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und sie meinte:

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die beiden da einfach sitzen lassen und uns heimlich aus dem Staub machen? Ich weiß, dass meine Schwester insgeheim auf Fred steht, sie das aber nie zugeben würde, weil sie findet, er wäre zu kindisch. Und wir beide können uns ja in die drei Besen setzen und dort ein Butterbier trinken, oder?"

George kicherte wieder los.

„Parvati steht auf Fred? Oh man, wenn der wüsste, dass er da mit ihr sitzt, statt mit dir...wo er doch auch schon eine ganze Zeit lang ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat! Natürlich würde er das nie im Leben zugeben ..."

Sie sahen sich an und lachten wieder los. Nach einigen Minuten unterdrückten sie den Lachzwang mühsam.

„Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier weg kommen, ehe deine Schwester wieder tauschen will!"

Padma nickte und beide versteckten sich wieder unter dem Tarnumhang und verschwanden so schnell wie möglich aus dem Cafe und machten sich auf den Weg in die „Drei Besen".

Parvati war ziemlich verzweifelt, als sie tauschen wollte und statt ihrer Schwester auf der Toilette nur einen Zettel vorfand, auf dem sie ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, dass sie mit George in die „Drei Besen" gegangen war und ihr noch einen schönen Nachmittag mit Fred wünschte. Sie saß also ausgerechnet mit Fred Weasley da draußen zusammen.

Nein!!

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Irgendwie war es ihr leichter gefallen, als sie sich einreden konnte, sie unterhalte sich mit George, obwohl ihr Herz schon die ganze Zeit wie verrückt geklopft hatte.

Sie hatte sich schon selber für verrückt erklärt, da es ihr bisher ja nur bei Fred so ergangen war! So einfach war die Lösung...

Und dann verlangte ihre Schwester auch noch, dass sie ihm ebenfalls Bescheid geben sollte, da er sicher sonst verwundert darüber war, wo George steckte. Sie atmete dreimal tief durch und ging dann mit wackligen Knien zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Dort saß ein ziemlich übellauniger Fred, der immer wieder wütend aus dem Fenster spähte und scheinbar jemanden suchte.

Padma setzte sich und Fred fiel sofort auf, dass sie ebenfalls ziemlich mürrisch drein schaute.

„Er ist weg ... du brauchst ihn nicht weiter zu suchen", meinte sie nur und schob ihm den Zettel über den Tisch, den sie auf der Toilette gefunden hatte.

Freds Finger berührten einen kurzen Moment die ihren, als er den Zettel an sich nahm, und schickten ihr angenehme Schauder über den Rücken. Fred las den Zettel mit offenem Mund, dann starrte er sie an und bekam tatsächlich einen roten Kopf.

„P ... P ... Parvati?", fragte er sie stotternd und sein Kopf wurde noch röter. Sie nickte stumm und bekam ebenfalls heiße Wangen.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie nur stumm da und starrten auf die Tischplatte. Keiner von beiden wagte es, den anderen anzusehen.

„Das ist doch absurd!", platzte es plötzlich aus Parvati heraus. Fred sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an.

„Es ist absurd ", sagte sie nun leise und mit zitternder Stimme „dass ich hier ... mit ... meinem heimlichen ... Schwarm sitze und mich kein Wort sprechen traue!"

Ihre Wangen glühten jetzt und sie wagte nicht, den Blick zu heben und ihn anzusehen nach diesem Geständnis. Fred dachte zuerst, er hätte sich verhört, doch ihrem Verhalten nach zu schließen, hatte sie wirklich das gesagt, was er verstanden hatte.

Sie schwärmte für ihn.

Für IHN!

Sein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer und schlug dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter. Just in diesem Moment schwebte über ihnen ein Mistelzweig und Fred beugte sich über den Tisch, hob mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Parvati zögerte einen kurzen verblüfften Moment lang, ehe sie den Kuss erwiderte.

Als sie sich leicht atemlos wieder gegenüber saßen und sich ansahen, meine Fred nur:

„Wir sollten den beiden wohl dankbar sein ..."

Kurze Zeit später verließen sie Hand in Hand Madame Puddifoots Cafe und schlenderten durch die verschneite Landschaft verliebt zum Schloss zurück. Sie bemerkten gar nicht, dass George und Padma kurz hinter ihnen gingen und sich gegenseitig zu ihrem gelungenen Plan beglückwünschten.

ENDE


	21. Chapter 21

21. Dezember

**Mistelzweig-Geschichten im Überraschungseiformat – gleich drei auf einmal**

_von CallistaEvans, Zauberfee 1979 und Mariacharly_

_-_

_1. Ein entscheidender Moment_

Ich mag Streiche nicht. Die meisten sind überhaupt nicht komisch, aber bei diesem ist es anders. Es war eine gute Idee von den Siebtklässlern aus meinem Haus, diesen Zauber auf die Mistelzweige zu legen. Wie gut, dass ich sie belauscht habe. Bis jetzt ist es noch kaum bekannt und das ist meine Chance.

Ich merke, dass mich der Gedanke nervös macht. Soll ich es wirklich wagen? Mein Herz beginnt zu klopfen, als ich durch die Gänge laufe. Ich weiß, wo _er_ sich jetzt aufhält, weiß, wo er gleich hingehen wird. Auf genau diesem Weg ist einer der besagten Zweige angebracht.

In einer Fensterscheibe kann ich mein Spiegelbild erkennen und streiche meine langweilig braunen Haare zurück. Kein Wunder, dass er mich nicht beachtet. Aber das wird nun anders werden.

Da, ich sehe ihn. Bemerke seinen geschmeidigen Gang, seine gerade Haltung, sein dunkles Haar. Ich fühle, wie meine Hände jetzt ganz kalt werden, während es in meinen Bauch kribbelt, als machte ich mit meinem Besen einen Sturzflug nach unten.

Ich ziehe mich ein wenig in den Schatten zurück, denn er soll mich nicht zu früh entdecken. Eine letzte entscheidende Korrektur an meinem Aussehen und ich bin bereit.

Seine Schritte hallen auf dem Gang. Ich kann ihn fast spüren, den Duft, der ihn umgibt, wahrnehmen.

Dann ist es soweit. Er steht direkt vor mir. „Hallo, was machst du denn hier?"

Klang seine Stimme ungeduldig oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?

„Ich … ich war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek", stottere ich benommen von seiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart.

Er versucht weiter zu laufen, doch scheitert an dem Zauber.  
„Wir … scheinen fest zu hängen." Na super, das klingt ja ganz schön blöd.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen." Seine Hand bewegt sich und blitzschnell hat er seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen.

„Ähm, ich glaub, ich weiß, was das für ein Zauber ist", bemerke ich und nehme wahr, wie heiser meine Stimme klingt. Meine Finger deuten nach oben, wo sich der Mistelzweig befinden muss.

„Verfluchte Sch…" Einen Moment lang hört sich seine Stimme so kalt an, wie ich sie noch nie gehört habe. Dann ist alles wieder normal. „Dann werden wir den Zauber mal wieder auflösen." Sein Zauberstab bewegt sich und Funken sprühen, als er ihn zur Decke richtet. Nichts geschieht.

„Wir werden den Zauber nur auf traditionelle Weise brechen können", bringe ich mutig, wenn auch mit leicht zittriger Stimme, hervor. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass er es bestimmt hören kann.

„Und die wäre?" Das kann doch nicht sein. Er weiß nicht, was es mit den weihnachtlichen Zweigen auf sich hat?

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das, was jetzt geschieht, später bereuen werde, aber es ist mir in dem Augenblick auch völlig egal. All meinen Mut zusammen nehmend, habe ich die Hand, ziehe seinen Kopf zu meinem herunter und drücke meine Lippen auf seine.

Es ist ein kurzer, aber intensiver Kuss. Seine Lippen fühlen sich weich an und ich habe das Gefühl zu schweben.

Der Zauber wird aufgehoben.

Noch benommen hole ich meine Brille aus der Tasche und sehe, wie er mich verwirrt anstarrt. „Alles in Ordnung, Tom?"

„Ja …" Seine Antwort kommt zögernd und dann setzt er noch hinterher: „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Myrthe!" Um den kostbaren Moment nicht zu zerstören, drehe ich mich schnell herum und verschwinde im nächsten Mädchenklo.

-

_2. Hartnäckig_

„Hermine! Hilf mir! Das ist jetzt schon der siebte Mistelzweig, unter dem ich mit IHR stehe!"  
„Harry ... nun sei doch nicht so empfindlich! Sie mag dich eben!"  
„Aber mich friert es jedes mal, wenn ich sie küsse!"  
„Du bist eine Memme, Harry! Augen zu und durch!"  
„Oh ... Herm ... der Spruch bekommt für mich gerade eine ganz neue Bedeutung!"  
„Sei nicht sarkastisch! Du verbringst wohl zu viel Zeit mit Snape?"   
„Ermahnst du uns nicht immer, es hieße Professor Snape?"   
„Nerv nicht und mach endlich!"  
„Könntet ihr endlich aufhören, so zu reden, als wäre ich gar nicht da?"

„Halt den Mund, Myrthe!"

-

_3. Happy End_

All die Jahre zuvor war dem Mädchen der Brauch mit den verzauberten Mistelzweigen sehr lächerlich vorgekommen.  
Immer hatte sie die anderen Teenager beobachtet, wie sie krampfhaft versuchten, den Jungen ihrer Träume unter so einem Mistelzweig zu ertappen. Die lustigsten Situationen hatte sie schon gesehen, aber auch einige feste Paare waren entstanden.

Doch am ersten Advent hatte sie gesehen, dass sich sogar Hermine Granger mit Hilfe der Mistelzweige einen festen Freund zugelegt hatte ... und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, den Slytherinprinzen!  
Die langweilige Hermine, die sich nur für Bücher interessierte!   
Und Ginevra Weasley wurde doch nun öfter auf dem Weg in den Kerker beobachtet, seit sie einmal mehrere Stunden mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer unter einem Mistelzweig diskutiert und ihn dann schließlich doch geküsst hatte – auch wenn man nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber redete.

Damit wäre Harry Potter jetzt frei gewesen ...

Aber das Mädchen hatte begonnen, sich Gedanken zu machen.

Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy?  
Ginevra Weasley und Severus Snape??

Warum dürfen andere Mädchen den Mann nehmen, den sie wollen?   
Warum sollte sie nicht das Gleiche tun?  
Warum sollte sie einen netten, langweiligen Mann nehmen, statt einen, der sie ... interessierte?

Sie musste es niemand anderem Recht machen.  
Sie hatte auch ein Anrecht auf die wahre Liebe ...  
Sie konnte sich einen Mann aussuchen.

Sie würde schließlich lange Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

Und so hatte sich das Mädchen auf die Lauer gelegt.  
Lange.  
Sehr lange.

Doch dann ... war es geschafft.  
Sie hatte ihn getroffen, unter dem Türrahmen, und geküsst. Ein Traum wurde wahr ... sie küssten sich, zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer leidenschaftlicher ... atemlos ... stürmisch ...

Am Boden sammelte sich eine Traube von Schülern, bis der blutige Baron wieder von Myrthe abließ.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Dezember

Moony-Blues

Von Zauberfee1979

Schon den ganzen Tag sah ich dabei zu, wie draußen vor dem Fenster die Schneeflocken still und sanft zu Boden schwebten.

Auf der Straße draußen vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 fuhren die Muggel mit ihren Autos vorbei und verdreckten die saubere weiße Schicht, die der Schnee dort gebildet hatte. Noch war es zu warm mitten in London, als dass der Schnee liegen bliebe, doch es ging auf den Abend zu und dann würden die Temperaturen unter Null sinken - kalt genug, dass sich bis morgen eine geschlossene Schneedecke bilden konnte.

Immer wieder verirrten sich einzelne Flöckchen an die Scheibe, durch welche ich so beharrlich starrte, doch durch die Wärme von drinnen waren sie in wenigen Sekunden geschmolzen.

Wie vergänglich so ein Leben doch war! Im Grunde war unser eigenes Leben doch nicht viel anders als das einer Schneeflocke...

Wir wurden geboren, machten uns auf eine lange Reise und starben am Ende.

Für die einen war der Weg länger, für die anderen kürzer.

Manch einer hinterließ einen bleibenden Eindruck, so wie die Auswirkungen des Frostes an manchen Stellen auch im Sommer noch sichtbar waren.

Doch die meisten wusch das Leben einfach so hinfort, wie der warme Frühlingswind den Schnee hinweg taute.

Ich seufzte ein Mal tief. Sicher hatte ich schon die Hälfte meines Weges hinter mir. Ob ich wohl jemals den Boden erreichen würde und mich dort mit den anderen Flocken zu einer weißen Decke vereinen konnte?

Oder würde ich schon auf dem Weg nach unten an einer Scheibe schmelzen?

Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten fragte ich mich das, doch dieses Jahr erschien mir alles besonders schlimm. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich dieses Weihnachten nicht mit meinen Freunden verbringen konnte ... doch sicher war ich mir nicht. Was hatte ich denn schon erreicht in meinem bisherigen Leben? Ich hatte weder ein Haus noch Kinder oder gar eine Frau. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen ordentlichen Beruf! Und egal, wie oft ich auch versuchte, wenigstens einen Punkt auf meinem Wunschzettel abzuhaken ... lange blieb mir keines dieser Geschenke.

Nicht, dass ich den Punkt Kinder oder Haus auch nur einmal bisher ansatzweise hätte abhaken können!

Aber immerhin bei dem Punkt Job sah es einige Male schon recht viel versprechend aus, ebenso wie bei dem Punkt Frau.

Aber wie sagt man so schön? Irgendetwas ist schließlich immer! Wieder seufzte ich laut.

Ein leichter Geruch nach Zimt und Nelken schlich sich in meine trüben Gedanken und ich fokussierte meinen Blick wieder auf das Schneetreiben draußen. Einige Muggel liefen lachend und anscheinend glücklich und zufrieden vorbei.

Wie sehr ich sie beneidete!

Ich wäre so gerne an der Stelle des jungen Mannes, der eben hier vorbei kam. An der Hand führte er ein kleines, dick eingepacktes Mädchen. Die beiden zogen fröhlich einen Schlitten hinterher. Ein kleines Stück dahinter lief eine Frau, die einen Kinderwagen schob. Immer wieder drehte der Mann den Kopf und sah die junge Frau verliebt an.

Das nächste Seufzen klang schon fast wie ein Stöhnen ...

Die kalte Scheibe fühlte sich angenehm an meiner Stirn an und mein Atem hinterließ einen weißen Nebel auf dem kühlen Fenster.

Was hätte eine Frau bei mir schon finden sollen, dass sie mir solche Blicke zugeworfen hätte wie die Muggel da draußen ihrem Angebeteten?

Die ehrliche Antwort war: Nichts!

Ich hatte ihr nichts zu bieten!

Einmal im Monat verwandelte ich mich in ein Monster, aber dass machte das ganze Paket namens Remus nicht gerade attraktiver, oder?

Wer wollte schließlich schon eine reißende Bestie auf etwaige gemeinsame Kinder loslassen? Nein, jemanden wie mich konnte keine Frau lieben! Das stand fest.

Ein beißender Geruch, der meine angespannten Sinne wage an Feuer erinnerte, ließ mich die Nasenflügel blähen.

Morgen war Heiligabend und gleichzeitig Vollmond. Wahrscheinlich waren meine Sinne dadurch nur überempfindlich.

Über mich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd drehte ich den Kopf und blickte abermals aus dem Fenster.

Vollmond.

Und ausgerechnet an Heiligabend.

Wo die Chancen dieses Jahr doch so gut gestanden hätten, diesen Tag nicht so einsam wie viele Jahre zuvor verbringen zu müssen.

Harry und die Weasleys wollten kommen.

Und Hermine.

Hermine ... die kluge und wundervolle Hermine, deren Blick mir jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken schickte und deren liebes Lächeln mich schon Nächte voller Schlaf gekostet hatte.

Energisch verdrängte ich die Gedanken an diese Frau aus meinem Kopf. Es durfte nicht sein!

Ich war zu alt.

Und zu arm.

Und ich hatte dieses pelzige Problem einmal im Monat.

Es ging nicht!

Diese Frau hatte eine goldene Zukunft vor sich. Ich würde ihr dabei nur im Weg stehen!

Als ich gerade wieder laut seufzen wollte, öffnete sich hinter mir die Tür des Salons, in dem ich mich verschanzt hatte.

Der Luftzug trug nun einen kräftigen, beißenden Geruch nach Verbranntem mit sich.

Der Hauch Zimt und Nelken, der noch wenige Momente vorher die Luft versüßt hatte, war verschwunden.

Ich drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer mich da störte, obwohl es eigentlich nur Sirius sein konnte, als er mich auch schon ansprach:„Mensch Moony! Jetzt hör endlich auf, hier Trübsal zu blasen und hilf mir mit den Plätzchen! Das ist nun schon die dritte Fuhre, die uns total verbrannt ist!"

ENDE


	23. Chapter 23

23. Dezember

von Hermine Snape

------------------------

Das klärende Gespräch

(… zwischen Tonks und Remus, Zeitpunkt ist Ende des HBP)

„Remus?", rief Tonks.

Remus, der gut zwanzig Meter vor ihr mit hängendem Kopf die Straße nach Hogsmeade hinunter lief, blieb schweren Herzens stehen und drehte sich um.

Sie rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme, Tränen in den Augen du schluchzend.

„Nymphadora..."

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!"

„Tonks... Lass uns in die Drei Besen gehen, Rosmerta hat sicher ein Zimmer für uns, in dem wir reden können."

Tonks nickte und sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her ins Dorf, wo sie feststellen mussten, dass das Lokal geschlossen hatte. Ohne ein Wort ging Remus weiter und hielt Tonks kurz darauf die Tür zum Eberkopf auf. Diese trat ein, fragte an der Bar nach einem Zimmer, kam mit einem Schlüssel zurück und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Remus folgte ihr.

Im Zimmer angelangt – das, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schäbig eingerichtet war und nicht aussah, als hätte es in letzter Zeit jemand bewohnt oder gar geputzt -, setzte er sich aufs Bett und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihm niederzulassen.

„Tonks, ich bin zu alt für Dich, ich bin zu gefährlich für Dich, ich bin nicht gut genug für Dich. Was gibt es da noch zu reden?"

„Offenbar eine ganze Menge, wenn man bedenkt, dass DU es warst, der uns ein Zimmer zum Reden mieten wollte, Remus", antwortete sie ruhig.

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte recht. Natürlich hatte sie das. Warum hatte er das gewollt? Zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Vielleicht weil Du mir etwas zu sagen hast?", fragte Tonks.

„Tonks", setzte er erneut an, „Du weißt, dass ich Dich liebe, aber... aber es geht nicht. Ich könnte ungefähr Dein Vater sein, ich bin ein schäbiger alter Mann, und zu alldem bin ich auch noch ein Werwolf! Du hast einen besseren Mann verdient", schloss Remus niedergeschlagen.

„ICH WILL ABER KEINEN ANDEREN MANN!", tobte sie nun.

„Dann bleib allein oder such Dir eine FreundIN oder sonst was, aber alles und jeder ist besser als ich." Remus wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen.

„HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU VERRÜCKTER ALTER SACK!", kreischte Tonks, die kurz vor ‚Ausrasten' stand und vor Wut kochte.

Er sah keinen anderen Ausweg als zu flüchten, auch wenn das zugleich seine schlechteste Option war, und erhob sich.

„ALTER STURKOPF!", wütete die junge Frau weiter. „Komm sofort zurück und mach uns beide glücklich! Muss ich Dich erst VERGEWALTIGEN, damit Du einsiehst, dass ich alles für Dich tun würde, dass wir zusammengehören, dass ich Dich liebe?! Soll ich an ORT UND STELLE MIT DIR SCHLAFEN, DU BLINDER DRECKSACK?!" Tonks hatte jedes einzelne Wort geschrieen und saß nun schluchzend und in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Bett, den Kopf gehoben, sodass sie jede seiner Bewegungen beobachten konnte.

Remus hatte innegehalten und ihr ruhig zugehört, das Gesicht weiterhin zur Tür gerichtet. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Vergewaltigen wird nicht nötig sein, ich gehe auf Dein letztes Angebot ein und tue es freiwillig", flüsterte er. Mit Tränen in den Augen machte er ein paar Schritte auf Tonks zu.

„Ich liebe Dich, Remus!", hauchte sie, noch immer schluchzend, als er sie sanft nach hinten gedrückt hatte, sodass sie auf dem Rücken lag, und sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Sie kam ihm mit dem Kopf entgegen um ihrem Traum zu erfüllen und ihn endlich zu küssen.

„Ich weiß, Tonks. Und ich liebe Dich noch viel mehr!"

-------------------------------

Ein hitziges Gespräch, aber ich glaube fast, dass es ähnlich abgelaufen sein kann, Remus IST nun mal ein alter Sturkopf, und dass Tonks darüber mal die Beherrschung verliert, um ihn zu seinem Glück zu zwingen, kann man ihr wohl kaum verdenken... Und den Schluss kann ich mir sooooo bildlich vorstellen... träum


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Leser und Reviewer,**_

_**sowie fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Start in das Jahr 2007 **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Für Heiligabend haben wir euch ein ganz besonders großes Päckchen geschnürt, und wir hoffen, dass ihr Zeit findet es zu genießen und noch einmal ein paar Worte an uns zu richten.**_

_**Außer diesem Adventskalender gibt es noch weitere Gemeinschaftsprojekte von uns zu entdecken. **_

_**Wir freuen uns, wenn ihr auch dort vorbeischaut, und vielleicht mögt ihr uns ja auch im Forum besuchen: **(__http://www.forenking.de/cgi-bin/data/foren/F2031/cutecast.pl)_

_**Herzliche Grüße,**_

_**eure Schreiberlinge**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

von Joanna

Weihnachtsabend, Malfoy Manor

"Draco, bring deine Geschenke nach unten, mach schon!", drängte Narzissa. Sie war gerade in unheilbarem Weihnachtsfieber und zum heiligen Abend sollte alles perfekt sein.

Geschäftig lief die blonde Hexe durchs Zimmer, las einige Nadeln unter dem Tannenbaum auf, zupfte an ein paar Ästchen und sah zu, dass der Stern oben auch schön gerade sass.

"Ich komme ja schon", klang die nicht gerade begeisterte Stimme ihres Sohnes von oben herab.

"Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Narzissa und strich ihrem Sohn, der gerade am Treppenabsatz auftauchte, kurz über den blonden Schopf.

"Ich will dass es ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wird." Das Augenverdrehen ihres Sohnes ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Draco legte seine Geschenke für Mutter und Vater unter den Christbaum.  
Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich wenigstens versuchen, so zu tun, als wenn er sich über Weihnachten freuen würde, dachte er. Immerhin war es jedes Jahr dasselbe. Sein Vater versprach, anwesend zu sein, seine Mutter macht sich unglaubliche Mühe und schlussendlich sassen Draco und seine Mutter alleine vor dem Christbaum und schwiegen sich an.

Müde schlurfte er in die Küche und sah seiner Mutter zu, wie sie, inmitten von zwanzig Hauselfen, am Herd stand und in einem Topf rührte.  
Sogar das nahm sie auf sich. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach einsehen, dass Lucius weg sein würde. Warum lernte sie nicht aus den letzten Jahren.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, stellte er sich neben seine Mutter an den Herd und half ihr beim Kochen. Dass dieser Impuls Mitleid sein könnte, auf das kam er nicht, denn dieses Gefühl kannte er nicht.  
Narzissa lächelte ihn an, sodass Draco richtig warm ums Herz wurde. Die Weihnachtszeit war wohl die einzige Zeit, in der sie sich so richtig ohne Worte verstanden.

"Was tut ihr hier?"  
Eine schleppende Stimme riss beide aus ihrer stillen Konversation.

"Lucius!", strahlte Narzissa. "Du bist zurück, endlich. Dann steht heute Abend nichts mehr im Weg."

Lucius' Blick, der auf Draco gelegen hatte, wanderte nun langsam zu seiner Frau. Dann drehte er den Kopf, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder zu Draco.  
"Was machst du hier?"

Draco war erstaunt über die Worte seines Vaters.  
"Ich wohne hier."

Lucius' Augen verengten sich. "Was machst du hier in der Küche, mein Sohn. Am Herd. Wie ein kümmerlicher Hauself."

"... Oh."

Narzissa nahm Draco schützend in die Arme.  
"Lass ihn, Lucius. Er will mir doch bloss helfen."

"Ein Malfoy steht aber nicht in der Küche und hilft den Hauselfen. Das hast du anscheinend auch noch nicht eingesehen. Aber von meinem Sohn", er streifte Draco mit einem kühlen Blick, "hätte ich anderes erwartet."

Draco spürte, wie die Hand seiner Mutter, an seiner Schulter, leise zitterte. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Weihnachten würde ins Wasser fallen.

"Schon okay", sagte er und strich sanft über die zitternden Finger seiner Mutter. "Ich werde dann.. einmal in mein Zimmer gehen und mich gut fühlen, dass ich ein Malfoy bin", sagte er.

Den Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet, der ihn noch immer kalt anstarrte, stolzierte er aus der Küche, die Treppe hinauf und liess sich schliesslich auf sein Bett fallen.  
"Zehn.. neun.. acht.. sieben.. sechs", zählte er, "fünf.. vier.. drei.. zwei.. eins.."

"Nein", klang der enttäuschte Schrei seiner Mutter hinauf. "Nein Lucius, sag dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte es sowas von gewusst.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er auf seinem Bett liegen, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Lucius weg war. Dann stieg er die Treppe wieder hinunter und setzte sich neben seine Mutter, die den Kopf in den Händen verborgen hielt.

"Das tut mir Leid, Mum", sagte er und tätschelte ihr unbeholfen den Rücken. "Es... hm, vielleicht nächstes Jahr."

"Ist schon gut Draco, du musst mich nicht trösten", schluchzte sie. "Ich habe es ja doch gewusst."

Draco nickte langsam.  
"Ja, aber warum können wir nicht trotzdem ein schönes Fest haben? Nur wir zwei."

"Meinst du, das geht?"

"Klar!"

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn mit wässrigen Augen an.  
"Danke, Draco."

oOo

Als Draco in dieser Nacht ins Bett fiel, umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen. So viel Spass hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.

Am Anfang hatten er und seine Mutter gar nichts zu reden gehabt. Sie sassen, wie all die anderen Jahre auch, einfach still auf dem Sofa und schauten in eine andere Richtung, beide ein Glas Sekt in der Hand.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er vielleicht einen Schluck zuviel von dem Sekt getrunken hatte, oder ob der traurige Anblick seiner einsamen Mutter im Kerzenlicht diesen Impuls ausgelöst hatte. Jedenfalls begann er plötzlich laut Weihnachtslieder zu singen.

Seine Mutter, die ihn erst nur erstaunt angestarrt hatte, stimmte plötzlich, mit strahlendem Gesicht, mit ein.  
Zusammen grölten sie alle Weihnachtslieder, die sie kannten.. und waren erstaunt darüber, dass sie überhaupt welche kannten, bis Narzissa lachend ein Kissen aus der Sofaecke nahm und es Draco entgegenschleuderte.

"Du singst schrecklich falsch", lachte sie und wich dem Kissen aus, das von seiner Seite her zurückkam.

"Woher willst du nicht wissen, dass du falsch singst?", grinste Draco und streckte seiner Mutter, die sich hinter der Sofalehne in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, die Zunge heraus.

"Nicht so frech, Bürschchen. Habe ich dir keinen Anstand beigebracht?", mit diesen Worten nahm sie ein weiteres Kissen und traf ihn mitten im Gesicht.

Sie beide lachten und jauchzten, wie sie es noch nie miteinander erlebt hatten. Die Kissen flogen und als sie schliesslich erschöpft auf dem Sofa niedersanken, waren mehr, als nur eines aufgeplatzt.  
Die weichen Federn, die überall im Zimmer hinunterriselten, kamen Draco wie weicher, warmer Schnee vor. Der Anblick seiner Mutter, mit all den Federn im zerzausten Haar, rührte ihn.

Das Bild verschwamm in seinen Gedanken, als Draco seinen Vater heimkehren hörte. Von seinem Bett aus lauschte er, wie Lucius die Treppe emporstieg und in sein Zimmer ging.  
Glücklicherweise hatten er und Narzissa alles wieder aufgeräumt, Lucius würde nicht merken, dass sie nicht den ganzen Abend über schweigend auf dem Sofa gehockt waren.

Und morgen... morgen würde sein Vater sowieso nichts mehr merken. Denn morgen würde Draco aufwachen und wieder denselben höhnischen und malfoyschen Blick auf seinem Gesicht wiederfinden. Nichts, was an den heutigen Abend erinnern würde.

Aber noch, war heute, und mit einem Lächeln dachte Draco daran, dass er kein einziges Geschenk ausgepackt hatte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

von Loki Slytherin

**Dunkle Weihnacht**

Fiebrige graue Augen starrten vor sich hin. Sein gemarterter Geist schweifte in die Vergangenheit, zu Mistel und Stechpalmenzweigen, zu Truthahn und Plumpudding, Narzissa in ihrem schönsten Kleid, Draco der voller Vorfreude sich am frühen Morgen schon über die Geschenke hermachte. Eine einsame Träne verließ sein Auge und lief unbeachtet seine knochige Wange hinab. Wie es den Beiden wohl erging?

Er hatte es geahnt, als sein dunkles Mal ihn wieder zu seinem Herrn gerufen hatte, es konnte nur Ärger bedeuten. Dass er nicht falsch gelegen hatte bewies die Tatsache, dass er nun schon seit eineinhalb Jahren in Askaban saß.

Er wusste, dass er besser war als Muggel und Blutsverräter, wer hatte schließlich so viel Geld verdient? Er! Ohne besondere Anstrengung ließen sich diese Tölpel über den Tisch ziehen. Er liebte es zu agieren, spekulieren und investieren. Dieses

gewaltsame Vorgehen, das Blutvergießen, er machte das nicht gerne, es war ihm zu körperlich, nicht gut für Geschäfte.

Ein furchtbares Husten aus seinem Hals unterbrach seine Gedanken. Es musste eine Lungenentzündung sein, er wusste es, er würde daran sterben, doch noch hatte keine der Wachen einen Heiler geholt. Sein Oberkörper schien zerbersten zu wollen, so stark krampften seine Muskeln. Wie er dieses nasse Loch hasste.

Das brutale Vorgehen der Todesser war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb er vor sechzehn Jahren einer der wenigen war, die sich insgeheim über Voldemorts verschwinden freute. Diese Gedanken in Gegenwart des dunklen Lords wären zweifellos sein sicheres Todesurteil gewesen. Seit Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte der dunkle Lord ihm dann auch misstraut und deshalb musste er auch hier in diesem Loch verrecken.

Erneut stach ein Hustenanfall in seine Lungen wie tausend kleine Messer. Er zog die klamme Decke enger um seinen ausgemergelten Körper und strich sich das verfilzte Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Ein zweites Weihnachten in diesem Bau, wütend ballte er die Fäuste. Die kreidebleiche Haut spannte sich über seine Knochen. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Mistel und Stechpalmenzweigen, zu Truthahn und Plumpudding, Narzissa in ihrem schönsten Kleid … wenigstens waren keine Dementoren mehr da, die ihm diesen letzten Halt nehmen konnten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne**

_Ein Gemeinschaftsdrab ... die Idee war von Zauberfee, der Text ist von Mariacharly ..._

Minerva McGonagall wurde langsam nervös.  
Sie hatte Albus gewarnt, dass seine Idee wieder unangenehme Folgen für das gesamte Schloss haben würde.

Aber Albus hatte sie beruhigt und ihr versprochen, seine romantischen weihnachtlichen Mistelzweige mit Bilder aller Lehrer der Schule zu schützen, damit die Lehrerschaft nicht von seinem Scherz betroffen sein konnte.  
Deshalb war sie sicher gewesen, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, doch nun hatte sie sich selber hereingelegt.

Abwartend setzte sie sich unter dem Mistelzweig in eine Ecke, wohl wissend, dass nur ein Kuss sie wieder von hier fortbringen konnte.

Ihr gegenüber saß Krummbein ... und schlug langsam mit seinem Schwanz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

von Mariacharly

**In die Falle gelaufen**

Albus Dumbledore war vor Schreck erstarrt.  
Wie dumm. Jetzt hatte er sich selber hereingelegt.

Eigentlich hatte er notiert, wo die Trickmistelzweige hingen und sorgfältig darauf geachtet, keine der Stellen zu betreten.  
Nun würde er erst wieder wegkommen, wenn er den Zauber gelöst hatte, und erklärte er kurz: „Wir wollten die älteren Schüler untereinander näher bringen. Wir kommen erst wieder hier weg, wenn wir uns küssen."

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.

Aber Albus fuhr tapfer fort. „Es muss nicht auf den Mund sein. Auf die Wange reicht. Komm schon, Argus, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

von Loki Slytherin

Lieber Weihnachtsmann,Wiltshire, 20th Dezember 1987

endlich ist es soweit, Mum hat mir dieses Jahr beigebracht zu schreiben. Keiner meiner Freunde kann es schon, selbst Blaise kann nur seinen Namen. Jetzt brauche ich Dobby nicht mehr um meinen Wunschzettel zu schreiben. Das war grässlich. Weißt du, vor den Hauselfen hab' ich manchmal richtig Grausen. Ist Dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass die immer alles wissen, was man gemacht hat? Man kann nie wissen, ob sie nicht plötzlich hinter einem auftauchen.

Aber nun meine Wünsche, Dad sagt immer ich brauche mir nichts zu wüschen da ich ein Malfoy bin, aber wenn ich etwas Besonderes bin, solltest Du mir auch mehr Geschenke bringen als den anderen, oder?

Ich wünsche mir den neuen Nimbus 80, aber bitte die Sonderausführung, der andere Besen ist doof.

Was ich Dich schon immer fragen wollte, warum bringst Du Gregory immer so viele Süßigkeiten? Er ist schon so dick, dass er kaum beim Quidditch mitspielen kann und nur mit Vincent macht es mir keinen Spaß. Den trickse ich mit geschlossenen Augen aus.

Sage aber bitte Mum nicht, dass ich so über die Beiden geredet habe. Sie mag es nicht wenn ich über meine Freunde schlechte Sachen sage, Dad hingegen gefällt es.

Außerdem wünsche ich mir das Set „Der kleine Tränkemeister". Blaise hat eines zum Geburtstag bekommen. Ich habe freilich schon alles, was in dem Set drinnen ist, doch Blaise hat gesagt, das Set ist so teuer, dass nicht viele verkauft werden, ich muss es haben, ja?

Übrigens, könntest Du Blaises Mum etwas hässlicher werden lassen? Mum hat geweint, weil Mrs Zabini in ihrem Kleid beim letzten Ball beinahe besser aussah als sie. Es soll Mrs Zabini nicht wehtun, sie soll nur nicht mehr so hübsch sein.

Könntest Du Dad sagen, dass er mir beim nächsten Quidditchspiel erlauben soll mitzujubeln? Auch wenn das profan und unter meinem Niveau ist. Ich würde es so gerne einmal tun.

Dann wäre da nur noch der letzte Wunsch. Du weißt bestimmt, dass bei „Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus" dieser schwarze Steinkauz sitzt, den ich haben will. Es ist mir egal, ob ich schon zwei Eulen habe, diese ist einfach wunderschön.

Ich habe gehört Du bringst auch den Muggelkindern Geschenke. Warum machst Du denn so was? Das ist doch das Geld zum Fenster hinausgeworfen. Verstehen die Muggel überhaupt was Weihnachten ist?

Falls Dir noch etwas Tolles für mich einfällt, kannst Du es mir gerne mitbringen. Du kennst Dich ja besonders gut mit Geschenken aus. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt.

Liebe Grüße

Dein Draco Malfoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

von Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle

„**Sie müssen ihn eben lutschen."**

…

„Das ist aber hart…"

„Granger, Sie müssen ihn eben lutschen."

„Aber, wird er dann nicht matschig?"

„Nein. Nehmen Sie ihn in den Mund, mit der Zunge anfeuchtet, ein bisschen mit den Lippen dran ziehen oder ein bisschen an ihm saugen."

„Wenn Sie meinen, Professor..."

Sie nahm ihn in den Mund, lutschte, fuhr mit der Zunge über die raue Oberfläche und spürte, wie er weicher wurde.

„Professor, Sie haben Recht, harte Lebkuchenkekse werden weicher wenn man sie lutscht."

Ihr Professor schluckte nur hart. Die Gebärden seiner Schülerin sahen einfach zu sehr nach etwas aus, was nichts mit Keksen zu tun hatte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

von Pima

_Me, myself and I _

(R: T / P: RLNT / G: General / W: none)

-

Dieses Leben steckt voller Erinnerungen. Gedanken an die Vergangenheit, an bessere Zeiten. An was man sich doch alles erinnert … an so viele Bilder, Gefühle, an Gespräche, endlose Gespräche. Man kann sie nicht zählen, der Vergangenheit sind Zahlen scheinbar fremd.

Und so viele Situationen, so viele Möglichkeiten.

Ich erinnere mich zum Beispiel an einen Spaziergang, letztes Frühjahr, in einem prächtigen Park in Edinburgh, ich höre mich selber Lachen als stünde ich neben mir, so klar ist dieser Tag in meinen Gedanken. Ich rieche noch immer die kühle Morgenfrische, ich atme den Duft der Bäume ein, ich sehe die grünen Blattknospen so klar vor mir, als könne ich nach ihnen greifen. Und ich fühle, ganz tief in mir, das Glück, welches ich in jenem Moment fühlte. Ich höre ihn sagen, als wären wir im jetzt und hier, „ich liebe dich", und ich spüre die Schmetterlinge, ich spüre sie wirklich. Sie treiben mir die Tränen in die Augen.

So viele verpasste Gelegenheiten.

Wieso kann die Zeit nicht stehen bleiben? Wieso kann ich die vielen Stunden und Tage nicht zurückdrehen, hin zu dem Moment, als er mich noch in den Armen hielt und mir ins Ohr flüsterte, ich mich in seine Umarmung lehnte und Lächelte, mich fühlte, als wäre die Welt mein, als wäre der Atemzug des Menschen nichts, als könne er nicht vergehen. Als wären wir und dieser Augenblick unsterblich.

Wieso, wieso mussten wir vergehen, wie jener sonnige Frühlingsmorgen?

Ich schließe die Augen und ich sehe uns wieder, ich sehe, wie wir die vergangenen Sommer genossen, im Kreis unserer Freunde. Ich höre uns noch scherzen, uns alle gemeinsam aus vollem Herzen lachen. Ich sehe dein Gesicht vor mir, wie du mich anschaust, mit diesem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Wie begehrt ich mich fühlte, wie selbstsicher, wie geborgen … ich misse diese Gefühle, ich misse sie so sehr.

Und ich erinnere mich an den Tag, da sie mir aus der Hand glitten, erinnere mich, wie man mir alles an Freude entriss, die ich in mir hatte und ich fühlte mich nackt, fühle mich noch immer nackt, nach so langer Zeit. Mir bleibt nichts weiter als und ein dumpfer Widerhall der Vergangenheit, der mich zuweilen verhöhnt und mich dann wieder in seine Arme nimmt, als wolle er mir Trost spenden und mich doch bittere Tränen weinen lässt.

Der Schnee auf meinen Wangen ist kalt und der eisige Wind lässt meine Finger zittern. Ich bilde mir ein, es würde helfen, hinauszugehen und die Welt zu sehen, ich denke mir „irgendwann nimmt sie dich vielleicht zurück" und desto mehr ich es versuche, desto sehnsüchtiger der Wunsch in mir wird, wieder zu leben, desto zerbrechlicher scheint mein Wille und der Mut fehlt mir, der Mut … das Heute zu sehen und kein Gestern mehr.

Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, unsere Freunde hätten Recht, wenn sie sagen, es sei der kalte Winter, der mich melancholisch stimmt. Sie sagen mir „im Frühling sieht dann alles anders aus". Ich würde ihnen so gerne glauben, doch weiß ich, noch im selben Moment, dass der nächste Frühling doch nichts anderes sein wird, als der Schatten jener, die wir zusammen verbrachten.

Was für ein Segen es wäre, vergessen zu können – eine Tür zu schließen, den Schlüssel zu verstecken und weiterzuleben, wieder voranzukommen, nach vorne zu sehen. Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als wieder lachen zu können, lachen und dieses Lachen zu meinen. Keine leere Fassade mehr zu sein, kein Echo von einem Menschen, der einst war und nie wieder sein wird.

Ich gebe ihm nicht die Schuld, denn er konnte uns nicht halten. Und ja, ich glaube ihm, wenn er mir sagt, dass er es sich wünschte. Nein, ich will ihn nichts vorwerfen. Es liegt nicht an ihm und ebenso wenig an mir. Es ist, was es ist, und es wird nie wieder sein, was es war.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_von Pima_

_My everything _

(R: M / P: NMSS / G: Drama / W: mature content)

-

Kaum zu glauben wie ernüchternd es sein kann, zu erkennen, dass mir die Gesellschaft einer Flasche Wein doch mehr zusagt als die eines anderen Menschen. Eines gewöhnlichen Menschen. Eines Ehemannes, eines Sohnes. Nicht einmal meine eigene Gesellschaft ist mir lieber als die dieses Rotweins.

Ich denke an dich, Severus, wieder einmal, zu dieser einsamen Abendstunde. In dieser schlaflosen Nacht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann dem nicht so gewesen wäre. Ich habe vergessen, wie man die Tage und Stunden der Sehnsucht zählt, vielleicht habe ich sogar verlernt sie als solche zu erkennen. Vielleicht lebe ich an mir selbst vorbei, an mir und an dir. An allem, was mir in diesem Leben hätte lieb sein können.

So viel Zeit, ich wage nicht daran zu denken wie viel. Und eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht beklagen. Ich hatte ein annehmbares Leben. Ich hatte wenigstens die Möglichkeit, ein Lächeln vorzutäuschen im Gegensatz zu dir. Ich habe das Leben geführt, welches ich wollte, nur nicht mit dem Mann an meiner Seite, der mir lieb gewesen wäre. Wer bin ich mich zu beschweren. Wer bin ich dessen überhaupt nachzusinnen? Keine Fragen mehr, keine Zweifel. Ich bin es müde.

Ich bin dieses Lebens müde.

Du trinkst gerne Rotwein, daran erinnere ich mich. Und du magst rote Seide, kein grün, kein schwarz. Rote Seide und rote Lippen. Das waren meine einzigen Reize als ich dich verführte. Wie lange ist das her? Und ich erinnere mich noch immer an den Blick in deinen Augen und das Lächeln, dass sich anschließend auf meine Lippen legte, das Lächeln, das mich küsste und durch die Nacht begleiten würde.

Wie oft habe ich versucht diesen verhängnisvollen Weihnachtsabend zu vergessen, mir vorzumachen, es sei der größte Fehler meines Lebens gewesen, mich dir hinzugeben, Körper und Geist, und es zu genießen. Zu genießen, dass ich meinen Mann betrog mit dir, den Sohn in meinem Leib verhöhnte. So oft habe ich mir das gesagt.

Es ist mir immer noch egal.

Ich habe mich nie so frei und zufrieden gefühlt, nie so vollkommen, nie so geliebt. Wenn deine Finger meine Haut berührten, deine Hände über meinen Körper glitten - wenn die Wärme deines Körpers mir die Sinne raubte, deine Taten mir den Atem raubten … keine Sekunde will ich missen.

Und ich werde mich auch nicht beklagen. Was ich nicht vergessen kann und will, habe ich akzeptiert, und dass der Blick aus dem Fenster meine einzige Zuflucht ist in jene Zeit, dass dieses Weinglas eine stillschweigende Kapitulation und mein Leben das Opfer ist, welches ich bringe – all das erkenne ich an. Nur die Erinnerung, die Erinnerung …

… wenn es draußen schneit, und ich uns durch den Schnee spazieren sehe, wenn mein Mann das Kaminfeuer schürt und ich uns vor diesem liegen sehe - wenn der Duft von Plätzchen in der Luft liegt, der zarte Geruch einer frisch gefällten Tanne, all das führt mir jene Tage und Abende vor Augen, die ich mit dir Teilen durfte, nein – nein das ist nicht richtig. Ich nahm mir diese Abende. Ich nahm mir deine Zuneigung. Und auch wenn ich gab, was ich zu geben hatte, heißt es nicht, dass es mein Recht war, diese Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.

Ich bin verloren in dir, verloren in all den Bildern und Gefühlen. Was würde ich nicht geben, um deine Arme wieder um meinen Körper zu fühlen, dich bei mir zu wissen, deine Nähe zu spüren, mich dir hingeben und die Leidenschaft zu spüren, die mir entglitt, nachdem ich deine Räume vor so vielen Jahren verließ um in die Obhut von Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren.

Du hast mich nie gefragt, wieso ich gegangen bin. Ich glaube, du hast nicht einmal darauf reagiert. Für mich ändert das nichts. Es könnte nie etwas ändern.

Und jeder weitere Weihnachtsabend der vergeht, bis kein Wein mehr da ist und kein Fenster mehr, aus dem ich starren kann – keiner dieser Abende wird je etwas ändern. Nie werde ich bereuen. Nie werde ich aufhören, zu missen. Nie wieder werde ich mein Herz im gleichen Takt Schlagen hören wie deines. Es macht nichts.

Die Erinnerung bleibt.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

von Zauberfee1979

„Vergiss es Weasley...von mir aus stehen wir in hundert Jahren noch hier!"

Ron schaute missmutig auf die Person, mit der es ihn hier her verschlagen hatte.

Und warum hat Dumbledore dieses Jahr nur wieder so eine megadämliche Idee gehabt, und im ganzen Schloss verzauberte Mistelzweige verteilt? Aber nein ... damit nicht genug!

Er hatte den Zauber so ausgeweitet, dass sich dieses Jahr auch gleichgeschlechtliche Paare küssen mussten, ehe der Zweig sie frei gab! Die der letzten Jahre hatten ausschließlich funktioniert, wenn ein Mädchen und ein Junge darunter standen!

Als ob das nicht schon schrecklich genug gewesen wäre ...

Und jetzt auch noch das! Ausgerechnet ihn hatte es treffen müssen ... warum strafte ihn das Leben so?

Das schlimmste war ja nicht einmal, dass es ein Junge und noch dazu ein Slytherin war ... damit hätte er ja noch leben können!

Aber warum in Merlins Namen ER?

Ron holte tief Luft. Zur Zaubertrankstunde kamen sie sowieso schon mehr als zehn Minuten zu spät ... sie sollten das also schnellstens hinter sich bringen!

Sein Gryffindor - Mut triumphierte!

„Na los jetzt, Malfoy ... oder bist du eine Memme?"

Ehe der Angesprochene sich noch wehren konnte, hatte er ihm einen Schmatz auf den Mund gegeben und war in den Kerkern verschwunden!

Zurück blieb ein Draco, der mehr als nur leicht grünlich im Gesicht schien und diesmal wirklichen Respekt vor dem Mut des Gryffindors hatte ... aber natürlich würde er das nie zugeben ...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

von Zauberfee1979

„Man Pansy! Können wir das endlich hinter uns bringen? Ich will hier keine Wurzeln schlagen!"

„Aber Dracilein...ich kann das einfach nicht!"

Pansy sah Draco mit großen Augen an, und er erkannte deutlich, dass sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

„Sonst stellst Du Dich doch auch nicht so an!"

„Aber...aber...Dracilein...das ist doch auch etwas völlig anderes!"

„Sagt wer?"

„Ich sag das!"

„Pansy...jetzt mach hier nicht so einen Affenzirkus, verflucht und zugehext!"

Pansy beantwortete dies mit einem lauten Schniefen.

„Pansy...das ist jetzt deine letzte Chance...oder ich geh ohne dich weiter!"

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, schloss dann aber die Augen und ein nasser Kuss wurde getauscht.

Endlich war der Zauber gebrochen und Pansy und Draco ließen einen völlig verwirrten Goyle unter dem Mistelzweig zurück.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

von Zauberfee1979

„Remus, vergiss es, dazu bringt mich keiner!"

„Mensch, Sirius ... du knutsch doch sonst jeden!"

„Jede, Moony, jede! Ich küsse prinzipiell keine Männer!"

„Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?"

„Moony, man merkt, du hast eindeutig zu wenig Erfahrung!"

„Werd ich vielleicht auch mal gefragt? Ich werde Black nicht küssen! Da kann er warten, bis er schwarz wird!"

„Wirklich einfallsreiches Wortspiel, Schniefelus!"

„Ihr seid beide einfach unmöglich! Außerdem würde ich euch raten, euch endlich zu beeilen ... es ist gleich Mondaufgang!"

„Welcher Idiot hängt auch einen Mistelzweig in den Gang zur heulenden Hütte?" Kurze Stille.

Alle drei wie aus einem Mund: „Dumbledore!"


End file.
